Pregnant assistance
by Ma0rie
Summary: Félicity est fatiguée d'attendre le prince charmant - ou Oliver - et décide de prendre sa vie en main. Du moins une partie de sa vie. Se déroule pendant la saison 2 sans réel chronologie établie. Je ne suis pas propriétaire du Show et je ne touche rien pour mes histoires.
1. Chapter 1

**OH ! OH ! OH !**  
 **Voilà votre cadeau de noël en avance. Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Elle sera beaucoup plus légère que Remarquable. Je vous remercie pour votre soutiens inconditionnel. Vous êtes géniales !**  
 **Donc je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le classeur

Une journée normal pour les justiciers. Sara et John s'entrainaient au combat au corps à corps, Roy était sur le pas de tir et Oliver aux barres. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme.  
Donc lorsque Félicity arriva dans une jolie robe rose claire personne ne fit réellement attention. La belle blonde déposa son sac à main sur la table près de ses ordinateurs et un gros classeur. Elle alluma les machines et lança divers mis à jours avant de prendre place sur sa chaise et de feuilleter l'énigmatique trieur. Très vite John la rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres, un peu intrigué. Elle n'amenait jamais du travail de QC ici :

\- Salut Félicity. Ta journée ?

\- plutôt bonne, répondit-elle en refermant le classeur et en le reposant, comment va Lyla ?

L'ancien militaire se lança alors dans le récit de leur dernier rendez-vous pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers ses ordinateurs pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. John fixa d'un oeil curieux le classeur pendant qu'elle tapait furieusement sur son clavier :

\- C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

Félicity regarda à peine l'objet désigné avant de répondre :

\- Mes donneurs potentiels.

John se figea instantanément. Était-elle malade ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle besoin d'un donneur ?  
Sara qui avait rejoint Roy qui au tir s'arrêta et asséna un coup de coude à son partenaire. Ensemble ils prêtèrent une oreille attentive à la réponse de la jeune femme, inquiets pour sa santé. Oliver aussi écoutait au rythme sourd du claquement métallique de sa barre.

\- Tes donneurs de quoi ? Tu es malade ?

\- Oh non, rétorqua-t-elle distraitement. Ce sont mes potentiels donneurs de sperm.

Oliver en tomba de ses barres. Réellement. Il chuta durement sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant et un grognement de douleur mais même là ce n'était pas important. Roy avait lâché son arc et Sara la dévisageait la bouche grande ouverte. John lui en était presque tombé sur les fesses.

\- Ton quoi ?

Félicity se tourna vers les autres trop consciente du silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la cave.

\- Mon donneur de sperm, répéta-t-elle lentement comme si le garde du corps était subitement devenu déficient.

\- Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin d'un donneur de sperm, cria Roy en s'approchant de son amie.

\- As ton avis pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un donneur, se moqua Félicity en souriant à son ami.

Sara dévisageait la jeune femme comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Félicity ferait une très bonne maman, assurément, néanmoins elle ne comprenait pas comment la jeune femme pouvait avoir envie d'un enfant avec la vie qu'ils menaient.  
Oliver était toujours figé, incrédule. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'il avait envisagé. Jamais. Même dans le pire des cas.

\- Je... tu. Tu veux un bébé, bégaya Roy les yeux écarquillés.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vus venir celle-ci. Aucuns d'entre eux.

\- Pourquoi, demanda Sara, presque scandalisée.

Félicity haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle aurait a s'expliquer et qu'alors, même après ça ils risquaient de ne pas comprendre. La jeune femme sourit néanmoins gentiment avant de se tourner vers John, Roy et Sara. Oliver était toujours statufié à l'arrière.

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je suis encore jeune mais entre mon travail de jour et celui-ci je risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal a rencontré quelqu'un et encore faut-il qu'il s'agisse du "bon". Ensuite viens le long processus de drague, de découverte, l'emménagement et encore une fois toujours dans l'optique que tout cela marche parfaitement sans les embûches habituelle dans ce genre de cas. Ensuite il y aurait la face d'adaptation, et éventuellement l'idée d'avoir un bébé. J'aurais déjà trente ans minimum. Pour peu que je ne rencontre aucun souci qui m'empêcherait de tomber enceinte il faudrait qu'on soit prêt à avoir l'enfant en même temps. Et même là rien est moins sûr. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin à l'aurore de ma ménopause avec l'envie de pouponner et me retrouver enceinte à quarante ans. Je suis adulte, responsable et capable de prendre soin d'un bébé. Bien que je déteste mon boulot j'ai une bonne situation qui me permettra d'élever l'enfant sans la moindre difficulté. Inutile de tenter de me faire changer d'avis ma décision est prise et mûrement réfléchis.

Félicity croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de les défier du regard. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle y avait réfléchit pendant des semaines, avait tout planifiée, imaginée.

\- Et pour tout ça ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Oliver et lui sourit gentiment. Elle savait qu'il serait le plus difficile à convaincre mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui imposer. Du moins ne pas lui présenter de cette façon :

\- Pendant ma grossesse je pourrais venir travailler ici mais une fois que bébé sera là je vous assisterez depuis chez moi. De toutes façons d'ici ou de là-bas il n'y a pas une grande différence, non ?

\- Et si nous avons besoin de toi sur le terrain ?

Il était un peu sec mais elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose et qu'il tentait juste de traiter avec cette information et de s'adapter.

\- Je prendrai une baby-sitter.

\- Et s'il t'arrivais quelque chose sur le terrain ?

Oliver était persuadé être parvenu à la piéger. Dans le fond il était d'accord avec son raisonnement. Elle devait saisir sa chance tant qu'il en était encore temps mais il avait du mal à s'y faire. Et il s'inquiétait.  
Félicity lui offrit un sourire brillant. L'un de ceux qu'il suffisait qu'elle esquisse pour illuminer n'importe quelle situation.

\- Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu as promis de toujours me protéger.

* * *

 **Voilà. La suite après Remarquable. J'espère que cet avant goût vous aura plu.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis. Joyeux Noël et merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Ça fait quelques jours, hein ?**  
 **En tout cas merci pour votre soutiens sur cette fiction ou bien encore sur Remarquable. Vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au coeur.**  
 **Concernant ce chapitre il est court. Je place l'action. À vrai dire la suite de l'histoire dépend de vos réactions. J'ai trois pistes. Chacune d'entre elles m'intéressent.**  
 **Mais je ne vous met pas la pression, hein.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Réflexion 

Félicity se laissa tomber en soufflant sur son canapé.  
Ça n'avait pas été si catastrophique.  
Elle s'attendait à pire. Des cris. Des menaces. Ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait pas redouté les réactions de John et Roy. Elle savait que ses amis seraient heureux pour elle. Elle se doutait que Sara ne comprendrait pas son besoin mais ne s'y opposerait pas. Par contre elle s'attendait à un véritable cataclysme de la part d'Oliver. Au moins une colère de huit sur dix sur l'échelle Queen. Mais, étrangement cela s'était plutôt bien passé. À vrai dire il n'avait même plus chercher à argumenter après qu'elle lui ait rappelé sa promesse. Il ne semblait pas enjoué par la nouvelle mais bon, elle n'allait pas pousser sa chance trop loin non plus.  
Peut-être pensait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice ? Peut-être était-ce même l'idée générale.  
Elle haussa les épaules en allumant sa télévision. Elle savait, elle, que cet envie n'était pas un caprice. Elle y pensait depuis longtemps. Depuis l'attaque de Merlyn et le tremblement de terre. Seule dans cette cave elle s'était rendue compte de la fragilité de la vie. Avant ça elle n'avait jamais spécialement envie de fonder une famille. Pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Elle avait le temps se disait-elle. Et si, justement, elle ne l'avait pas ce temps ?  
Alors l'idée avait commencé à germer. Elle avait attendue, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses hormones qui influenceraient son jugement. Mais maintenant elle était sûre d'elle. Elle voulait un bébé. Son bébé.  
Alors elle avait prit rendez-vous avec un spécialiste et, ensembles, ils avaient discutés pendant de longues heures. Finalement, et pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun caprice là-dedans elle avait aussi rencontré un psy qui lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas une lubie.  
Le processus avait été enclenché. Les tests, les entretiens et maintenant le choix du donneur. Elle hésitait entre le grand blond surfer, footballer et pompier. Son point fort était sans aucun doute ses yeux bleus. Il en était presque difficile de le fixer. Et ce n'était qu'une photo. Ensuite il y avait un beau brun, il n'était pas spécialement imposant mais ses traits étaient ciselés et lui donnait un profile aristocratique. Oh. Et détail non négligeable : Il était neurochirurgien.  
Félicity s'imaginait déjà avoir un petit brun de trois ans capable de résoudre des équations â inconnus multiples. Il y avait aussi le vétérinaire. Il était roux avec de beau yeux vert olive. Le blond policier. Le type châtain tatoueur. Elle adorerait avoir une petite fille artiste...  
Bref. La jeune femme avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas la perle. Pas vraiment. Et encore, elle ne jouait pas les difficiles et ne se limitait pas aux donneurs juifs sinon elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.  
Dans l'idéal son donneur serait grand, beau, elle n'allait pas se voiler la face elle voulait le plus beau des bébés et pour la compenser elle aurait besoin d'un demi-dieu. Minimum. Il serait intelligent, pas forcement un géni, généreux, gentille. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.  
Félicity s'imaginait sa petite fille courir en riant aux éclats dans le sable fin, pataugeant dans les vagues, éclaboussant les passants en souriant d'un air mutin, ses belles boucles blondes capturant le soleil. Elle l'imaginait créant le plus beau des châteaux de sables lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée d'être dérangée maintenant.  
De l'autre côté du battant la fréquence des coups redoubla et elle grogna en s'approchant de la porte.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Elle vérifia l'idendité du visiteur et, surprise, ouvrit la porte :

\- Oliver ? Il y a un problème ?

Il semblait inquiet, nerveux et agité.

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Félicity s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, l'observa faire les cent pas dans son petit appartement - d'ailleurs un déménagement était aussi au programme - avant de finalement s'approcher de lui pour lui poser gentiment une main sur le bras. Il releva la tête et ses yeux de tempête plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme :

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Bien évidemment ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Pour lui faire accepter la réalité plus facilement elle lui attrapa les mains et lui répondit tendrement :

\- Oui Oliver.

il recula d'un pas et ce geste lui fit mal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse...  
Oliver se frotta la nuque en réfléchissant. Il n'osait pas vraiment formuler à sa demande à voix haute. C'était mieux dans sa tête, lui paraissait moins déplacé :

\- Tu... tu es déjà, il esquissa un geste vague au niveau de son ventre, tu sais, quoi.

\- Enceinte ?

Il acquiesça et elle crût halluciner lorsqu'elle discerna l'ombre d'une rougeur s'étendre sur son visage. Oliver Queen rougissait.  
Elle avait envie de crier un bon gros Oh. My. God !  
Mais elle était une adulte maintenant. Et elle se devait d'agir de manière rationnelle et mature.  
Ce que c'était frustrant !  
Oliver hocha la tête en détournant les yeux, gêné.  
Elle était vraiment tentée de se moquer, mais il semblait sérieux et ce n'était pas le moment de le braquer.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore choisie le donneur Oliver.

Il souffla et parût soulagé.  
En quelques sorte.

\- Bien.

Il recommença à nouveau ses cents pas. En long, en large et en travers. Chaque seconde écoulée, chaque centimètre parcouru l'angoissait un peu plus.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je crois.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et Félicity s'imagina l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire.  
Oliver se tourna vers elle. Fit quelques pas. Puis fit demi-tout. Et il recommença. Trois fois. Elle s'exhorta au calme en fermant les yeux avant de se hisser sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Quand il se déciderait à parler elle l'écoutera.

\- Enfin si je ne m'endors pas avant, marmonna-t-elle.

Dix minutes plus tard il se planta devant elle et lui demanda :

\- Je veux être ton donneur.

* * *

 **Et oui. Je change pas une attitude qui gagne !**  
 **Alors ? Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis désolée pour le retard et pour l'absence de réponse à vos reviews mais à cause de travaux dans ma rue je me suis retrouvée sans connexion internet pendant quelques jours et j'ai retrouvé ma wifi chérie seulement dans l'après-midi, donc j'ai attendue d'avoir un peu de temps pour poster mon chapitre. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous avez choisi le scénario 2 sans même le savoir ! Héhé. Je sens que d'ici la fin du chapitre je vais être détestée.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Entre rêve et regrets

Félicity se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, le coeur battant la chamade et la transpiration perlant sur ses tempes elle scrutait l'obscurité à la recherche des yeux de tempête d'Oliver. Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Elle devait cesser le sucre. Ça nourrissait son imagination déjà bien trop débordante.  
Dieu ! Faites qu'elle n'évoque pas ce rêve par inadvertance devant Oliver. Ou devant autrui en règle générale.  
C'est clair que son ami serait un super papa mais si elle devait avoir un enfant avec lui elle préfèrerait le concevoir de manière naturelle. Après tout il était loin d'être repoussant. Elle avait des yeux et il n'était pas des plus pudique.  
Elle souffla de lassitude. Son appartement était vide, silencieux et son rêve lui laissait un goût doux-amère.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Si elle n'allait pas se coucher maintenant autant laisser tomber.

Oliver était assis dans le grand salon du manoir. Il fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée face à lui, ses mouvements ensorcelant et et répétitif. Il essayait d'avaler la nouvelle. Félicity allait devenir maman. Elle serait vraiment géniale dans ce rôle, il l'imaginait avec un ventre rond, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant de fierté. Elle sera magnifique.  
Néanmoins il n'était pas fan du côté impersonnel du don. Il était peut-être un peu vieux jeu mais pour lui Félicity méritait de fonder une vraie famille, avec le papa, la maman et l'enfant. Même si elle avait raison. Avec leurs emplois du temps ils rencontraient quelques difficultés à nouer de véritable liens en dehors de l'équipe alors il n'imaginait même pas une relation assez solide pour fonder une famille. Et puis il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour s'avouer qu'il n'était pas fan du type qui sortirait avec Félicity. Il ne serait pas assez bien pour elle. Qui qu'il soit.  
Il souffla en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se frottant le visage. Voilà une situation des plus compliqué. Il avait du mal à voir comment la situation se dégoupillerait. Comment Félicity pourrait continuer à les aider avec un bébé ? Plus important encore : prendrait-il le risque de mettre la vie de Félicity en danger ? De rendre ce bébé orphelin ?  
Quelle situation de merde.  
Oliver se leva en soufflant pour se diriger vers le bar à l'autre extrémité du salon. Il avait besoin d'un truc fort.

\- On noie son chagrin ?

Le justicier leva la tête, un peu surpris de ne pas avoir entendu arriver Sara. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds reposant librement sur ses épaules. Elle était jolie. Une beauté sauvage et indomptable.

\- J'essaye plutôt de me secouer, rétorqua-t-il en versant le liquide ambré dans deux verres.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en balançant les hanches de manière exagéré. Elle était jolie, certes, mais elle n'avait pas la fraîcheur de l'innocence. C'était en cela qu'elle était si différente de son IT girl. Félicity aussi était belle mais contrairement à la jeune Lance jamais elle ne penserait à se servir de ses charmes, il ne savait même pas si elle avait conscience de sa beauté, ce qui la rendait encore plus attrayante à son sens. Il se secoua pour ce sortir de ce genre de pensée et tendit son verre à Sara :

\- Un bébé, hein ? Pour moi aussi ça semble irréaliste, marmonna-t-elle en avalant une gorgée sans grimacer.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la ligne de pensée de la jeune femme.

\- Irréaliste ?

\- Voyons Oliver ! Elle ne peut pas être vraiment sérieuse. Il s'agit certainement d'un caprice ou d'un tour joué par ses hormones.

\- Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas sérieuse ? Elle serait une bonne mère.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais ce n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir un enfant seule. Elle est un peu gauche et pas franchement débrouillarde. Tu l'as vois avec un enfant ? Seule ? Non. Elle est plutôt du genre famille et banlieue calme...

Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il était certain qu'elle serait super. Avec ou sans père. À vrai dire il était presque sûr que son enfant serait peut-être plus heureux que certains gosses avec des familles moins originales. Plus heureux avec une mère comme Félicity qu'avec des parents comme les siens.

\- Et puis je trouve ça à la fois égoïste et irréfléchi comme décision.

Oliver se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction en sirotant son verre :

\- Elle met l'équipe dans une sacrée panade avec son choix. Elle nous l'impose. Ainsi que les remords qui vont aller avec si jamais elle est blessée. Et puis a-t-elle conscience des risques inconsidérés qu'elle fait prendre à son bébé ? Au danger auquel elle l'expose ? Avec notre style de vie ? Je la pensait plus intelligente.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Du moins d'une certaine manière ses craintes n'était pas si surréaliste que cela. Même s'il savait pertinemment que jamais Félicity n'avait suivie cette ligne de pensée. Il était certain qu'elle le pensait réellement capable de la protéger de tout. Et il l'espérait. Il lui avait promis après tout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait pars de tes doutes ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en vidant son verre d'une traite :

\- À quoi bon ? Elle ne m'aurait pas écouté de toute manière.

\- De toute façon son choix est fait et je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur l'un des sofa du salon. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un large sourire :

\- Je te promet de ne jamais te faire un coup comme ça. De ne jamais débarquer un beau matin en te balançant comme ça que je suis enceinte.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin en secouant la tête. Sara n'était pas faîte pour être mère. Il ne pensait même pas à son style de vie particulier. C'était elle. Ce qu'elle était. Et elle n'était pas une mère.

Oliver s'appuya contre le mur derrière le bar et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Il garda le silence durant de longues secondes avant de finalement souffler :

\- J'aurais aimé être père.

Sara se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête :

\- Oui. Dans une autre vie. Sans Gambit. Sans Arrow.

Sara esquissa un large sourire séducteur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui dans une démarche féline. Elle posa les mains sur son torse et le caressa de haut en bas :

\- Et j'aurais été la mère ? Ou Laurel peut-être ?

Il ne répondit rien. Non. Il n'imaginait pas fonder une famille avec aucune des soeurs Lance.

\- Et puis ce que tu me dis m'étonnes. Tu t'intéressais plus à la conception plutôt qu'au reste, à l'époque.

\- J'aurais fini par mûrir.

Il fit la moue en battant exagérément des cils :

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas fait un bon père. La parentalité ne rime pas très bien avec la fête, l'alcool et le sexe à outrance.

Il refusait de l'admettre mais ce qu'elle lui disait le blessait. C'était la vérité mais une vérité douloureuse à admettre. Avant l'île et toute ces conneries il n'aurait très certainement jamais saisi l'importance de ce genre de lien. De ce genre de cadeau. C'était lorsqu'il le réalisait que son souhait était hors de porté.  
Les lèvres de Sara contre sa mâchoire attira si attention. Il devait se sortir de ce genre de penser. Il ne devait pas fonder une famille - pour leur sécurité - et y penser ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il riva son regard à celui, brillant d'excitation du Black Canary.  
Au moins il avait une distraction pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Oliver arriva au bureau de QC il fut surprit de constater l'absence de Félicity. C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait avant elle. Serait-il arrivé à l'heure pour une fois ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Non. Il avait même plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Voilà qui était étrange. D'un air interloqué il alla s'installer à son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à lui téléphoner pour s'assurer que tout allait bien lorsqu'il la vie débarquer dans une très belle robe rouge qui dévoilait ses longues jambes, marquait sa taille et laisser entrapercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine tout en laissant de la place à l'imagination. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et ses belles boucles dorées mettait en valeur son pert altier. Elle était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Elle déposa son sac à main rouge cerise sur son bureau avant de venir le voir. Elle lui adressa un sourire solaire avant de commencer à lui expliquer :

\- Désolée du retard Oliver j'étais chez mon médecin...

\- Un problème, la coupa-t-il en se levant.

Son sourire et son attitude lui prouvait que tout allait bien mais il préférait prendre ses précautions. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être bonne menteuse.

\- Je vais bien. Hier soir j'ai choisie mon donneur et mon gynéco a pût me recevoir en urgence ce matin pour en discuter. Il m'a prescrit un traitement hormonale favorisant l'ovulation, lorsque ce sera le moment - donc dans un peu plus de vingt jours selon mais calculs - j'irais à la clinique et me ferais inséminer. Je suis tellement impatiente ! Tu sais même si j'appréhende un peu les mauvais côtés de la grossesse je suis réellement impatiente d'être enceinte. Mon dieu ! J'ai tellement de choses à faire ! Je dois trouver un nouvel appartement qui soit à la fois près d'ici et du QG, avec une bonne école à proximité et un petit parc, je dois aussi l'inscrire à la crèche. Faire sa chambre. Lui acheter des vêtements. Des jouait. Des peluches. Mince. Je vais devoir annoncer ça à ma mère...

Elle continua ses digressions pendant encore de longues secondes tandis qu'Oliver la dévisageait en souriant tendrement. Oui, elle serait vraiment une bonne maman. Et qu'importe les risques ou l'avis de Sara sur la question elle avait déjà énormément sacrifié pour lui il pouvait au moins la soutenir dans ce choix.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.**  
 **Pour la suite vous choisissez : soit vous attendez un peu et vous aurez un OS soit d'ici un ou deux jours le chapitre 4.**  
 **Merci. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai tenue ma promesse ! Voilà la suite de votre fiction !**  
 **Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser plein ça me motive et du coup je poste la suite plus vite.**  
 **Bref. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Naïveté enfantine.

Félicity, assise sur les toilettes fixait le test de grossesse de manière presque obsessionnel, elle craignait de louper le résultat si jamais, par mégarde, elle clignait des yeux. Son minuteur lui annonçait encore cinq minutes d'attente. Dieu, cela allait la tuer.  
Elle avait fait son insémination il y a dix-huit jours. Tout c'était bien passé. Son ovulation, l'intervention, tout. Étrangement Oliver avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait aidé, épaulé. Il l'avait accompagné à ses rendez-vous chez le médecin, même le jour J. Il avait souhaité être présent pour l'injection de sperme mais elle lui avait strictement interdit de songer à penser passer la porte. Sauf fusillade ou invasion extraterrestre. Ou une fusillade provoquée par des extraterrestres. Il l'avait secondé dans sa recherche d'appartement - toujours infructueuse d'ailleurs, avait aménagé son emploi du temps en fonction de ses impératifs de futur future-maman... c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Elle s'attendait plutôt à une froideur polaire, à une acceptation polie ou des reproches tacite. Certainement pas à ce soutien. Il rivalisait avec John et Roy en matière de gentillesse.  
S'en était presque flippant.  
Autre chose qui ne la rassurait pas : la réaction de sa mère. Voilà exactement trente-huit jours que le processus était réellement lancé et elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'en parler à sa mère.  
Félicity appréhendait énormément sa réaction. Après tout son enfant ne serait pas conçu de manière traditionnel. Et puis le donneur n'était même pas juif. Un beau brun de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix aux yeux vert clair. Il était architecte. Ce métier alliait à la fois la créativité, les sciences et le bon sens. Elle espérait seulement que le bébé n'hériterait pas de sa fâcheuse tendance à babiller et à mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
Le téléphone lança une série de bip. Elle désactiva l'alarme, prit une profonde inspiration, et jeta un coup d'oeil au test.  
Son estomac chuta et elle gémit piteusement.  
Négatif.  
Elle avait juste du retard.  
Félicity se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait tant espéré, tant attendue...  
Elle se leva, tremblante, et quitta la salle de bain pour se réfugier sous sa couette. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que l'insémination ne prenne pas mais, comme une enfant naïve elle n'avait pas souhaitée prendre ce fait en compte. Bien sûr elle pourrait toujours attendre sa prochaine ovulation mais là encore rien n'était sûr. Pour la première fois elle se rendit compte que, finalement, son bébé ne serait pas si facile à concevoir. Elle qui pensait qu'il s'agirait pourtant du plus simple...  
Elle se pelotonna sous sa couette pour broyer du noir le reste de la journée bien décidée à oublier le reste du monde. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
Félicity se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle avait retourner ses sombres pensées si longtemps qu'elle s'était endormie et l'idiot qui venait d'oser la réveille, l'extirper du réconfort de l'inconscience allait en prendre pour son matricule. Elle grogna et tâtonna jusqu'à parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Sans prêter d'attention à son interlocuteur elle décrocha :

\- Allô ?

Il s'agissait plus d'un grognement qu'autre chose mais franchement elle n'avait pas mieux en réserve pour le moment.

\- Félicity ? Tu vas bien ? Il est onze heure et tu n'es jamais en retard. J'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins six fois, rien que ça c'est un signe.

\- Un signe de quoi, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise foi et irritée, écoute Oliver je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment. Je suis peut-être malade ? Je t'appelle plus tard.

\- Trop tard. Je suis devant ta porte.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur le dos en fermant les yeux.

\- Retourne travailler Oliver. Rochev n'attend que ce genre d'absence pour te faire perdre le peu de crédibilité que tu possède.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes perdura et elle pensa avoir gagné. Peut-être retournerait-il à QC et qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

\- Si tu n'ouvres pas j'entrerais quand même.

Elle ricana :

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas défoncer ma porte ? Tu risques d'alerter les voisins.

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune femme s'éjecta du lit en hurlant et grimaça, assise à même le sol dans son affreux t-shirt du MIT gris chiné troué, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rouges. Elle dévisageait son patron/partenaire/ami (à mi-temps) d'un air torve.

\- Comment... ?

Il esquissa son demi-sourire en coin suintant l'orgueil qui lui donnait envie de l'étrangler et de l'embrasser. Ou bien de l'embrasser en l'étranglant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ta porte représente un réel obstacle pour moi ?

\- Question stupide, souffla-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Oliver fronça les sourcils devant la mine abattue de sa secrétaire. Il y avait définitivement un truc qui ne tournait pas rond. Soucieux, il s'accroupit face à elle pour écarter les mèches hirsutes de son visage en lui offrant un petit sourire rassurant :

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Félicity.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Il s'agissait d'un ordre enrobé de miel et, même si en temps normal la jeune femme se pliait au maximum à ses exigences, pour le moment elle n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur. Mais en même temps il était tellement adorable avec elle depuis le début de toute cette folle aventure qu'il avait le droit d'être mis au courant. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Oliver suivit le mouvement et prit place à ses côtés avant de lui attraper la main qu'il serra tendrement en attendant qu'elle accepte de se confier.

\- L'insémination n'a pas pris, souffla-t-elle la tête basse. Je pensais vraiment être enceinte. J'ai un retard de règles de plus de dix-huit jours et ces derniers temps je suis fatiguée et affamée. Alors ce matin j'ai fais un test de grossesse qui est revenu négatif.

\- Oh.

Félicity se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Il l'a couvait d'un regard tendre et compréhensif tout en lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant :

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais même lorsque le processus est plus... naturel ça ne marche pas tout le temps du premier coup. Il faut persévérer.

\- Je pensais vraiment...

Elle retint à peine un sanglot qui déchira le coeur d'Oliver. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et prit son visage entre ses grandes mains calleuses :

\- Au début je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout ça, déclara-t-il de manière solennelle.

\- Je le savais, s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Sa réaction le fit sourire et il reprit :

\- Je n'étais pas d'accord mais je comptais te laisser mener ta barque comme tu l'entendais jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience de tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour moi, pour cette ville, alors j'ai tenu à te venir en aide. Comme tu le fais avec moi depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et c'est ce que je vais faire, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un regard déterminé, tu n'ai pas encore enceinte, la belle affaire ! Tu vas réessayer encore et encore. Et d'ici quelques temps, dans une semaine ou l'année prochaine, tu tomberas enceinte et tu nous fabriqueras le plus beau des bébés.

Félicity lui adressa un sourire tremblant tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Au bout de longues secondes il décida de l'attirer contre lui pour une étreinte réconfortante qui leur donnaient à tout deux l'impression d'être à leur place. Ensemble. En sécurité. Et hors du temps.  
Un bip sur le téléphone d'Oliver les poussa à se séparer. Félicity, gênée, détourna le regard en rougissant. Le jeune homme sourit avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son portable.

\- Super, cria-t-il en se levant.

Félicity haussa un sourcil dans l'expectative :

\- Un souci ?

Il secoua la tête avant de lui prendre la main pour la forcer à se relever.

\- Je ne venais pas seulement pour vérifier ton état. Je pense avoir trouvé un appartement parfait pour toi et ton futur-mini-toi.

Le visage de l'informaticienne s'éclaira et elle bondit sur ses pieds :

\- Vraiment ? Comment est-il ? Où est-il ? Exposition plein sud ? Et l'école ? Le parc est-il bien fréquenté ? En parlant de sécurité l'immeuble est comment à ce niveau là ?

Oliver rut devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une enfant face à lui :

\- Si tu allais t'habiller d'abord. Tu es très jolie comme cela mais je doute que ton accueil plaise à l'agent immobilier chargée de nous faire visiter. Tu perdrais de ta crédibilité.

Félicity piqua un fard en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes nues, soudain très consciente de sa mise face à Oliver et de son regard sur elle.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en arrière :

\- Je... je vais me changer. Je ne serais pas trop longue...

Oliver se moqua d'elle alors qu'elle détalait comme un lapin en direction de la salle de bain. Il était heureux d'être parvenu à lui rendre le sourire. Il espérait que cela durerait.

* * *

 **Une bien mauvaise nouvelles pour Félicity... mais au moins pas de fin insoutenable, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour votre soutiens, laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci (encore).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Oui, je sais, encore moi. Mais bon quand l'inspiration est là...**  
 **Merci mille fois pour vos superbes commentaires et votre soutiens.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Finalement...

Félicity entra dans l'appartement, émerveillée. C'était splendide. Lumineux, accueillant et chaleureux alors même que l'endroit était dépouillé de meuble et de décoration. La pièce à vivre réunissait à la fois une belle et grande cuisine ouverte et un grand espace qu'elle pourrait aménagée à sa guise. L'endroit était assez grand pour un salon et une salle à manger.  
Elle n'écoutait même pas l'agent immobilière qui faisait du gringue à Oliver, absorbée comme elle l'était. Elle poussa un petit cris de plaisirs lorsqu'elle aperçue une belle cheminée dans un coin de la pièce. Voilà, elle s'imaginait son salon face à la cheminée, des canapés dans des tons doux, marrons clairs peut-être, une moquette blanche épaisse et douce à ses pieds.  
Plus loin, proche de la cuisine ouverte elle voyait une table à mangée en verre polie qui ne ferait que mettre en valeur le parquet "d'origine" si on en croyait la femme qui vantait les mérites de l'immeuble et du quartier.  
Elle était amoureuse.  
De son côté Oliver prenait plaisir à la regarder papillonner d'un endroit à un autre, babillant et ignorant la femme qui leur faisait la visite. Il était heureux et même fier d'être parvenu à trouver son bonheur. Cerise sur le gâteau : il était même arrivé à lui rendre le sourire.  
Ensuite l'agent immobilière les entraîna vers un couloir illuminé par les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la ville en contrebas et qui desservait trois chambres - deux simple et une suite parentale - ainsi qu'une salle de bain et une buanderie. L'endroit était absolument parfait. Le quartier, l'immeuble, l'appartement. Tout. Elle adorait l'endroit. Et surtout, il était dans ses moyens ! Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous pour signer le bail et faire l'état des lieux elle sauta dans les bras d'Oliver en riant à gorge déployée.

\- Merci, merci, merci, chantonna-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait tout contre lui.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin tout en secouant la tête :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercie. Je n'ai fais que trouver l'appartement.

\- À d'autres ! Je sais pertinemment que tu as usé de ton influence pour me permettre d'avoir cet endroit. Ne me prends pas pour une quiche je sais à quel point ce genre de bien est réclamé et je sais aussi que, sans ton aide, je n'aurais même pas pu le visiter. Alors merci.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur la joue couverte d'une barbe de trois jours du justicier. Le geste réchauffa le coeur du jeune homme qui se sentit transporté. Il avait presque l'impression de planer. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la retint contre son corps un peu plus longtemps que be l'autorisait la bienséance.

\- Oliver ?

Félicity sursauta, revenue sur terre, avant de reculer. Elle adressa un sourire et un salut polie et joyeux à Lauren qui l'ignora superbement pour se planter devant Oliver, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, prête à en découdre.

\- Laurel.

Il la foudroyait du regard, contrarié par son interruption et par son manque de considération envers son amie. Néanmoins Félicity ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Elle attrapa la main de son ami et lui sourit :

\- Merci encore pour tout. Je te laisse je dois contacter mon médecin pour convenir d'un autre rendez-vous. Il va certainement me refaire passer une série d'examens donc...

Elle s'éloigna pendant qu'Oliver la couvait du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, l'attaqua immédiatement l'avocate.

Il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre :

\- Quoi ?

\- "Quoi" ?! Tu es avec ma soeur ! Tu fabriquait quoi avec cette fille ?!

\- Laurel, je t'en pris, elle est mon amie et mon assistante de direction.

Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il ne pouvait l'appeler "secrétaire" parce qu'il serait parfaitement incapable de mener de front toutes ses activités sans elle.  
Laurel lâcha un ricanement méprisant :

\- Ta secrétaire ? Je te pensais un peu plus original Oliver. Mais je suppose qu'il doit s'agir d'une sorte de fantasme masculin.

\- De quoi parles-tu Laurel ?! Je ne couche pas avec Félicity si c'est ce que tu insinue. Elle est mon amie. Elle va avoir un bébé et je lui est seulement donné un coup de main pour trouver un appartement.

Laurel perdit un peu de sa morgue tandis que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps.  
Oliver ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité mais cela ne la regardait pas.

\- Désolée, je pensais...

\- Eh bien tu pensais mal !

Oliver s'éloigna à grand pas, contrarié qu'elle est pu lui gâcher son après-midi qui avait si bien commencée. En colère il préféra éviter QC et Isabel Rochev qui lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il devait avoir un petit côté maso pour avoir couché avec elle, il ne voyait que ça. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autodestruction ou d'un truc du même genre. Il ne pouvait pas déjà disparaître dans son QG. Avec un soupir il décida de rentrer au Manoir pour passer un peu de temps avec sa famille. Ce n'était pas le moment en lui-même qui le dérangeait mais les secrets qui l'épuisait. Plus le temps passait plus les cadavres que ses parents avaient prit tant de soin à dissimuler remontaient à la surface pour leurs pourir la vie. Parfois il regrettait le petit con inconscient et naïf qu'il avait été avant le Gambit. Tout était tellement plus simple à l'époque...

Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'il enchaînait les tractions depuis quinze bonne minutes tandis que John s'entrainait avec Roy et Sara, Félicity arriva, le pas sautillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves.

\- Oliver, l'appela-t-elle.

Si elle ne le stoppait pas il pouvait continuer comme ça pendant des heures et elle avait autre chose à faire qu'attendre.  
Le jeune homme, de meilleur humeur après avoir passé un peu de temps avec sa petite soeur se laissa tomber pour rejoindre sa partenaire qui lui adressa le sourire le plus brillant et reconnaissant du monde qui arrêta son coeur le temps d'un battement.  
Ravie de constater qu'elle avait don attention elle lui dit :

\- Demain je serais peut-être un peu en retard. Mon médecin tiens à ce que je subisse une nouvelle prise de sang. Il veux être certain que tout va bien, vérifier s'il ne faut pas recalculer la dose d'hormones, tout ça quoi.

\- Bien sûr Félicity, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il lui sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, bien conscient que sa désillusion la faisait encore souffrir.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, demanda Roy, je sais que tu as une sainte horreur des aiguilles.

La jeune informaticienne se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un beau sourire reconnaissant :

\- Tu ferais ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! Je veux te soutenir dans cette épreuve.

\- Laquelle ? La seringue ou la grossesse, se moqua Sara.

\- Les deux.

Roy ne releva pas le ton du Black Canary. Tout comme Félicity qui ne s'en formalisa pas mais Oliver foudroya l'ancienne assassin du regard. Il fixa aussi Roy d'un oeil peu amène, un peu jaloux qu'il soit celui qui l'accompagne. À vrai dire il comptait lui proposer mais la nouvelle recrue l'avait devancé.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on a le Mirakuru à stopper, nous, déclara John avant que la situation s'envenime.

Ils avaient passés la nuit à traquer la moindre piste pouvant les mener au poison qui courrait dans les veines de Roy. Ils étaient tous horriblement frustrés de ne pas parvenir à trouver le moindre indices. Il ne savait rien. Ni où, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Ils se contentaient d'avancer à l'aveuglette et ils détestaient tous cela.  
Comme prévu Oliver arriva le premier au bureau mais à peine dix minutes plus tard ce fut le tour de Félicity. Elle se frottait le bras là où se trouvait un pansement rose avec des ours en peluches violets dessus. Il aimait bien ce contraste chez la jeune femme. D'un côté elle pouvait être sérieuse et mâture et puis, d'un coup basculer dans ce genre de comportement enfantin. Il supposait que c'était cette inconscience qui l'avait attiré. Et la confiance qu'elle lui avait inspirée.  
Vers quinze heures, alors qu'il était plongé dans un dossier barbant il entendit un cris retentir depuis le bureau de son amie. Il releva la tête, alerte et près à intervenir en cas de soucis mais souffla, légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il la vit parler avec frénésie au téléphone. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, curieux et inquiet, bien qu'elle ne sembla pas paniquée.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, pépia-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se leva du bureau en levant les bras en l'air avec un "ouais !" retentissant. Ses yeux brillait, son sourire était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais abordé.  
Sans prévenir elle sauta dans ses bras et l'enlaça en riant. Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais lui rendit volontiers son étreinte, bercé par sa joie communicative.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Il voulait savoir ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

\- Le test d'hier était faux. Pour une raison ou une autre le résultat n'était pas le bon.

Le justicier fronça les sourcils en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le don a fonctionné Oliver, je suis enceinte.

* * *

 **Mouhahaha ! Je sais, je sais. Vous allez me tuer et vous êtes déçues mais bon... gardez à l'esprit que j'ai posté deux chapitre en moins de vingt-quatre heures..**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que vous avez passez un bon weekend et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**  
 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews. On m'a plusieurs fois demandé combien il y aurait de chapitre, et bien pour être franche, je ne sais pas.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : SuperMom

Le docteur Willo, son gynéco, avait confirmé les résultats de l'analyse sanguine le lendemain, grâce à une échographie. On ne voyait rien pour l'instant mais il lui avait certifié que son bébé était là, bien au chaud. Elle en avait pleuré.  
Oliver qui avait tenu à l'accompagner pour son premier rendez-vous n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait été tout ému et un peu fébrile tandis que l'échographie ne montrait rien, pour ainsi dire. Sauf la certitude de sa grossesse.  
Félicity lui était reconnaissante, sa présence l'avait quelque peu apaisé. Il lui avait tenu la main pendant la durée de l'entretien, à tel point qu'ils avaient semés le doute dans l'esprit du docteur qui lui avait demandé quel serait le rôle d'Oliver. Elle s'était empressée de lui assurer qu'il n'était qu'un ami, bien qu'elle ne saisisse pas l'importance de sa relation avec le justicier pour sa grossesse.

\- Tout va bien Félicity ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie avant d'adresser un sourire lumineux à John. Il n'était pas encore au courant. Tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Elle avait demandé à Oliver de garder le secret jusqu'au cap fatidique des trois mois. Elle y tenait. Après tout, elle pouvait encore faire une fausse couche et elle ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer à toutes ses connaissance pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore donné naissance à si bébé. Et puis elle avait aussi peur de se porter la poisse. Elle était une idiote superstitieuse mais bon... toujours est-il qu'Oliver avait promis de garder le secret et qu'il était donc le seul dans la confidence.

\- Je vais très bien, pourquoi ?

Elle se tourna vers ses écrans en réprimant une grimace. Garder un secret avec la perspicacité de son ami, c'était presque mission impossible.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu distraite.

Elle haussa les épaules tout en lançant une mise à jour sur ses ordinateurs.

\- Tu sais entre le boulot, Rochev qui m'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, le QG, ma potentielle futur maternité, mon déménagement et mon emménagement je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Diggle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

\- N'en fait pas trop tout de même.

Un bip sonore sur son ordinateur attira son attention, elle frôla le clavier avant d'activer son oreillette :

\- Oliver, il se passe un truc louche au nord de ta position. De mon point de vue je dirais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un deal quelconque, peut-être du Veritas, mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Il y a trop de monde.

\- Nous y allons en repérage.

\- Bien, John arrive.

En temps normal ils ne réagissaient pas ainsi mais depuis quelques temps ils étaient sur les nerfs. Plus précisément depuis le retour du Mirakuru qui fait de nombreuses victimes.  
Par chance Roy était parvenu à survivre à l'injection mais il s'agissait d'une lutte de tout les instant pour maîtriser ses nouveaux instincts. Donc ils cherchaient à tout prix a mettre la main sur le malade qui s'amusait à jouer avec ce poison, sans parler des mauvais souvenirs que cela faisait remonter pour Oliver et Sara. Félicity avait vraiment beaucoup de peine pour eux. Elle trouvait injuste qu'ils ne parviennent pas à acquérir la paix qu'ils méritent.

\- On y est. Pour l'instant rien ne me semble étrange. Vous voyez quelques choses ?

\- Négatif, souffla Roy.

\- R.A.S..

Malgré tout la jeune femme ne quitta pas ses écrans des yeux. Elle n'était pas folle. Quelque chose clochait dans ce deal. Elle patienta de longues minutes, observant attentivement la scène, qui finalement, était ce qu'elle semblait être. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'acheteur brise le cou du vendeur comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille. Bien évidemment les copains de la victime se jetèrent sur l'agresseur, vidant leurs chargeurs mais rien y fit. Mirakuru. Le pire c'est que l'homme sous l'emprise du sérum n'était pas seul.

\- Et merde, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comme tu dis, cracha Oliver alors qu'il sautait de son poste d'observation.

Il fut très vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipe et une lutte acharnée démarra. Pour une valise. Le genre suspect qui renferme un truc dangereux. Félicity supposa qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Veritas.

\- Fel ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

John paraissait légèrement paniqué. Elle supposait que le manque d'information le mettait à cran.

\- Le deal à tourné au pugilat. Oliver, Sara et Roy sont aux prises avec trois gars sous Mirakuru. Les types semblent vouloir une valise grise, du genre 007, tu vois ?

\- Très bien. Je vais aller la récupérer.

\- Fais attention.

\- Toujours.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Ils étaient tous toujours prudents et passaient quand même la majorité de leur temps à se faire recoudre. C'est la boule au ventre que la jeune femme observa ses amis risquer leurs vies dans des combats sans merci avec des sauvages dopés à l'invincibilité. Elle sursauta lorsque l'adversaire de Sara l'envoya se fracasser contre un amas de détritus pour ensuite s'approcher d'Oliver avec la ferme intention de l'attaquer dans le dos.

\- Derrière toi Oliver, hurla-t-elle.

Le justicier parvint à éviter les coups de son assaillant et ceux du nouvel arrivant, tout en profitant du mouvement pour abattre une flèche dans le genoux du premier.  
Félicity posa une main protectrice sur son ventre en grimaçant. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante !  
Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Tout ce stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Et puis de toute manière ils allaient s'en sortir. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. Finalement John parvint sur les lieux. Il se glissa dans la mêlée, envoya une ou deux droite, permis à Sara de se remettre dans le bain avant de, finalement, saisir la malette.

\- Pars, lui ordonna Oliver.

Diggle s'exécuta tandis que le reste de l'équipe se chargea de détourner l'attention des assaillants. John, au volant du fourgon disparu à une vitesse hallucinante alors que la bagarre redoublait d'intensité. L'informaticienne poussa un couinement plaintif lorsqu'Oliver tomba à la renverse sur un tas de cagettes et s'y empala le bras. L'homme sous Mirakuru s'apprêta à lui assener le coup de grâce lorsque, soudainement, il se figea et s'enfuit, tout comme le reste de son groupe. C'était étrange, mais Félicity n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

\- Il faut les suivre, cria Roy en désignant du doigt la ruelle par laquelle ils venaient de fuir.

\- Je suis d'accord, l'appuya Sara en essuyant le sang qui perlait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Oliver acquiesça.

\- Félicity, guide nous s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme, témoin de la scène, ne fut pas de cet avis et le fit savoir de manière on ne peut plus claire :

\- Je ne vais rien guider du tout. Vous venez de prendre une raclée, au mieux. Oliver t'as un truc qui sort de ton bras et Sara, franchement, je veux bien laisser Roy installer l'un de ses jeux vidéos débiles sur mes ordis si tu n'as pas au moins une commotion cérébrale ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille, rentrez. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller identifier l'un d'entre vous à la morgue ce soir.

Un long silence lui répondit néanmoins elle eut le plaisir de les voir rentrer. Soulagée, elle se leva pour aller préparer la table de soins.  
Tout ce stress n'était véritablement pas bon pour sa petite graine. Il allait falloir qu'elle se ménage. Sans en parler à Oliver du moins puisque, tel qu'elle le connaissait, le justicier était capable de changer le code du QG pour l'empêcher de venir aider, ça lui prendrait quoi, trente secondes tout au plus pour le cracker, mais elle était certaine qu'il finirait par la séquestrer si besoin était.  
Finalement John revint, la malette en main. Elle détestait ce genre de truc. Ça promettait les ennuis.

\- On l'ouvre ?

\- On devrait plutôt attendre les autres. Après tout, ils en ont bavés pour récupérer ce truc.

John acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Deux minutes plus tard c'est au tour du reste de l'équipe de débarquer. Oliver vint se placer sur la table tandis que John s'occupait de Sara. Félicity grimaça devant le sang, mais, comme une chef, elle s'occupa de son ami. Elle commença par lui administrer une dose de morphine avant de découper son costume :

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle nettoya les contours de la plaie tout en répétant :

\- Désolée.

Il esquissa un petit sourire mais ne répondit rien. Il la fixa de longues secondes et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa grossesse, bien qu'encore invisible à l'oeil nu, la rendait belle. Elle l'était toujours mais il y avait quelque chose de plus... elle était radieuse. Elle rayonnait. Et, comme un idiot, il était attiré. C'est son observation qui lui permit de détecter la moue de dégoût qu'elle esquissa lorsqu'elle retira une écharde.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Félicity. Reposes toi, ne te rends pas malade pour si peu. John peut le faire.

\- Chut. Je le fais, point barre. Et puis comme ça je peux te toucher...

Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage parce qu'il allait en falloir après avoir dit une chose pareil :

\- Par touché je voulais dire être proche de toi. Et je parle bien sûr d'une proximité parfaitement platonique. Sans sous-entendus gênant ou quoi que ce soit.

Il rit devant l'expression de la jeune femme. Ses joues rouges écarlate, sa façon de babiller avec ce débit de parole incroyable. Il repoussa une mèche folle sur son front avant de lui dire calmement :

\- Respire. Ça va, j'ai compris.

Elle lui sourit avant de retirer brutalement le morceau de bois de son biceps. Oliver se mordit la lèvre inferieur en rejetant la tête à l'arrière. Elle ne lui avait peut-être pas donné assez de morphine. Elle inspecta rapidement la blessure, rassurée devant le peu de lésions.

\- Désolée, lui souffla-t-elle, la plaie m'a l'air bien. Mais tu vas devoir te ménager. Pas de tir à l'arc pour toi.

\- Non, on doit trouver celui qui s'amuse avec le Mirakuru, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Bien sûr que si, ordonna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, un air sévère sur le visage. Tu peux très bien obtenir des résultats sans sauter de toit en toit, sans fusillade ou menaces quelconques. Si tu meurs par contre, là, tu sera beaucoup moins efficace !

\- En plus la malette est vide.

Tous se tournèrent vers Roy qui avait ouvert la valisette pour constater, qu'en effet, elle était vide. Félicity délaissa Oliver - qui décida de se recoudre lui-même - pour vérifier un éventuel faux fond, mais en effet, il n'y avait rien.  
Le deal suspect, l'agression, la bagarre, la facilitée avec laquelle John s'était emparé de "butin".

\- Merde, cracha Félicity en se jetant sur ses ordinateurs, merde, merde, merde.

\- Quoi, demanda Sara en se rapprochant.

\- Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une distraction. Ils devaient attirer notre attention. Il y a quelque chose que nous devions ni voir ni intercepter. Merde, cracha-t-elle contrariée de s'être fait berner si facilement.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien vue, s'écria Sara en s'approchant de l'informaticienne, c'est la seule chose qu'on te demande ! Toi tu as ton cul posée sur ta chaise et tu n'es pas capable de capter ce genre de chose !

\- Sara, s'insurgèrent John et Roy en même temps.

Oliver s'approcha de son amie d'enfance,son bras blessé ramené contre lui, près à intervenir mais Sara continua :

\- Franchement si tes envies de maternité sont responsable de ton irresponsabilité fais toi ligaturer les trompes. Et encore ! J'espère que tu seras meilleure mère que technicienne...

\- Sara, rugit Oliver les yeux presque noir tant il était furieux. Sors d'ici immédiatement !

Black Canary défia Oliver du regard avant de partir non sans oublier de bousculer Félicity au passage.  
La jeune informaticienne, elle, fixait son amie, en état de choc. Que diable lui arrivait-il ?  
Immédiatement ses hormones s'emballèrent et les questions affluèrent. Et si elle avait raison ? Si elle était une mauvaise mère ? Si elle devenait un danger pour ses amis ? Si..

\- Stop, ordonna Oliver en posant sa main valide sur sa joue. Elle a reçue un sacré coup sur la tête. Demain tout ira mieux. Et pendant que je me remets, toi, tu chercheras des informations, d'accord ?

Félicity acquiesça sans grande conviction.

\- Tu seras une super maman.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que tu es toi.

* * *

 **Voilà. L'histoire avancera un peu plus vite dans les prochains chapitre.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis, merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir. Un nouveau et court chapitre mais j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire malgré tout.**  
 **Merci pour tout vos encouragements, vous êtes magnifiques !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Déni.

Oliver revint chez lui en ruminant sa colère après Sara. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui avait prit.  
Ça ne pouvait seulement être la frustration provoquée par la mission. Elle avait été injuste et méchante avec l'informaticienne.  
Il soupira de lassitude. Parfois il regrettait le temps où il était seul. Au moins il n'avait pas à gérer les humeurs et les disputes dignes de gamins des membres de son équipe.

\- Oliver ?

Le justicier ne dénia pas se tourner en direction de sa maîtresse, qui, par ailleurs, rentrait chez lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un moulin.  
Il l'entendit s'approcher mais il continua son sandwich, sans se soucier de la belle blonde dans son dos.

\- Ollie ! Tu n'es pas réellement furieux après moi, si ?

Oliver poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Il reposa son couteau sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner pour pouvoir la fusiller du regard :

\- Si, Sara, je suis réellement en colère après toi. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ? Elle a fait tout son possible ce soir, comme tout les soirs ! Et tu te permet de l'insulter ? De remettre ses compétences en doute alors que tu ne serais pas capable de faire le quart de ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Et elle ? Tu penses qu'elle serait capable de faire ce que nous faisons ? Tout ce qu'on lui demande c'est de nous guider. Et toi tu l'as laisse nous ordonner de rentrer sans même lui rappeler sa place !

Oliver secoua la tête en arrière tout en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Alors c'est cela qui te poses soucis ? Le fait qu'elle ait refuser de nous guider pour que nous puissions nous lancer à la poursuite de ces types ? Elle avait raison. Nous n'étions pas en état de les battre. Et pour ce qui est de la valise, comment diable veux-tu qu'elle devine ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur au vu du système de sécurité mis en place !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, répliqua Sara, sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et bien, explique toi, qu'on en finisse !

Il était exaspéré par le comportement de Sara. Ne pouvait-elle pas se montrer u peu plus compréhensive ? Elle ne faisait plus partie de la Ligue. Elle n'était plus seule. Et pourtant elle ne cessait de faire comme si elle l'était. Ignorant les risques qu'elle encourait, et qui, donc, par conséquent, elle faisait encourir au reste du groupe.

\- Je ne supporte pas son comportement ! La façon dont elle est avec toi à perpétuellement t'accaparer, à t'impliquer dans sa stupide idée de grossesse ! C'est franchement la technique de drague la plus étrange et flippante qui m'ait été donné de voir !

\- Tu es jalouse, s'exclama Oliver en riant, sérieusement ?

Sara fronça les sourcils, appréciant que moyennement le rire qui secouait le jeune homme pourtant si taciturne :

\- Tu as un problème avec ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Il se calma avant de hausser les épaules :

\- Tu es idiote. Elle ne m'a rien demandé. Je m'implique dans sa grossesse. C'est ma manière à moi de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi depuis deux ans. Pour tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié.

Sara plissa les yeux, loin d'être rassurée :

\- Tu ne lui dois rien.

\- Tu te trompes, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, elle sacrifie énormément de choses pour nous. Pour l'équipe. Pour moi. À commencer par sa carrière. Par sa vie. Alors je l'aide autant que possible. Je lui ai trouvé un appartement, je l'ai accompagné à ses rendez-vous et puis c'est tout. Je l'épaule. Je suis son ami. Comme elle est la mienne.

\- Le regard que tu lui portait...

\- Tu te fais des idées.

Sara lâcha un ricanement amer en secouant la tête :

\- Vraiment ? Alors toi tu es en plein déni.

Oliver se redressa en serrant les dents.

\- Écoute, il n'y a rien entre Félicity et moi. Elle est mon amie comme elle est la tienne. Et je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportement. Si tu recommences je ne serais pas aussi conciliant.

Sara fit un pas dans sa direction, parfaitement consciente de l'état de colère dans lequel elle l'avait plongé mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il leva une main entre eux :

\- Non. Rentre chez toi.

La jeune femme recula, comme s'il venait de la gifler. Furieuse et rejetée elle tourna les talons et partie sans se retourner.  
Oliver souffla pour la énième fois de la soirée. Vraiment, parfois il regrettait vraiment sa solitude.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Oliver planchait sur des dossiers divers et variés répertoriant des chiffres, des statistiques, des études de marchés et encore plus de chiffres, du coin de l'oeil, il aperçu un éclat rose pâle se lever précipitamment avant de se jeter à quatre pattes devant la corbeil à papiers. Inquiet, il se leva pour aller voir se qui pouvait bien arriver à si assistante mais il comprit vite. Nausées matinale. Elle était à trois semaines de grossesse, il supposait que cela était tout à faut normal. Il espérait, tout du moins. Sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas attirer d'attention inutile il baissa les stores du bureau de ka jeune femme pour lui offrir un semblant d'intimité avant de se pencher pour retenir ses cheveux à l'arrière tout en les lui caressants.  
Au bout d'une longue minute Félicity se redressa en se saisissant de la bouteille d'eau que le justicier lui passait. Elle en prit plusieurs gorgées qu'elle recracha dans la poubelle avant de grimacer :

\- Désolée.

Il haussa les épaules avant d'esquisser un petit sourire tendre :

\- Tu nettoies mes plaies, je retiens tes cheveux pendant que tu vomies, c'est du donnant-donnant.

La jeune femme rit en secouant la tête, et rassuré, Oliver se redressa en l'entraînant avec lui :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Mmh. Habituellement j'ai tendance à me sentir patraque aux alentours de dix heure trente mais, cette fois-ci et ne me demande pas pourquoi l'odeur de l'ail que l'on fait revenir m'est revenue en tête et...

Il grimaça devant son teint qui, rien qu'au souvenir reprenait une couleur verdâtre.

\- Cesse de te faire du mal. Et si tu veux rentre chez toi. Je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme offusquée par une telle idée, ce qui, la connaissant était très certainement le cas.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Une semaine de congés payés aux Maldives ? Je suis enceinte Oliver, pas mourante. Je vais allée me débarrasser de cette corbeille, me laver les dents, éventuellement grignoter un morceau avant de me remettre au travail. Et tu devrais t'y coller toi aussi. Tu as rendez-vous avec la famille Lance ce midi avant d'enchaîner sur une réunion avec le conseil cet après-midi.

Oliver s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais la jeune femme le devança avec un sourire :

\- Tu n'as pas préparé la réunion mais moi si, tu n'auras plus qu'à lire les petites fiches que je t'ai préparé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, souffla-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle lui tira gentiment la langue avant de revenir plus sérieuse :

\- Au fait, Oliver, pour Sara hier soir, si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal...

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire que la jeune femme se faisait des films, leurs prêtant une relation insensé. Félicity lui plaisait, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions à ce sujet et dans une autre vie, une autre époque il était presque sûr qu'elle aurait été la femme de sa vie, néanmoins il ne prendrait jamais le risque de la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. À fortiori maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Alors il ne lui livra qu'une semi-vérité, préférant faire l'impasse sur la jalousie de Sara.

\- Ce n'est rien. Elle est encore un peu trop vive et n'a pas apprécié que tu nous empêches de poursuivre nos assaillants.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules en lui souriant :

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu avais raison.

Le sourire lumineux qu'elle lui adressa à cet instant le fir fondre et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, de ne pas être dans une autre vie, une autre époque. Elle était si lumineuse, si rafraîchissante...  
Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille - il n'avait pas pu résister - avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à sa besogne, rassuré de savoir son amie en bonne santé.  
Une fois assis à son bureau il l'observa se saisir de la poubelle avant de sortir pour gagner les toilettes. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.  
Il souffla en secouant la tête. Sara se trompait. La relation qu'il entretenait avec l'informaticienne était purement platonique.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir Oliver est à l'ouest...**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut ! Comment va ?**  
 **Merci pour tout votre soutiens ! Vous êtes géniales !**  
 **Ici un chapitre beaucoup plus centré sur Félicity. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Oyez ! Oyez !

Ce matin, lorsque Félicity se leva dans son nouvel appartement, elle eut une certitude : cette journée serait très importante. Très certainement l'une des plus importantes de son existence. Elle allait rencontrer son bébé presque pour la première fois. Elle avait l'échographie du troisième mois. À partir d'aujourd'hui il ne serait plus considéré comme un foetus mais bel et bien comme un bébé. Son bébé. Elle était tellement impatiente de le voir, d'entendre son coeur battre, d'être rassurée quant à son développement...  
Aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée. Ni Rochev, ni le Mirakuru, ni Sara et même pas l'amoncellement de cartons dans son salon. Elle alla même jusqu'à braver les nausées !  
Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour profiter d'une bonne douche non sans d'abord marquer un arrêt devant le miroir pour pouvoir observer la légère rondeur qui prenait place au niveau de son estomac. Discrète. Presque invisible pour quiconque ne cherchant pas à la remarquer mais présente. Elle se caressa tendrement le ventre, s'imaginant déjà en train de bercer son bébé. Elle était tellement impatiente ! Félicity se secoua et plongea sous la douche avant d'être en retard. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle n'était pas à l'heure pour sa première écho.  
Elle quitta son immeuble avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu - elle craignait les embouteillages - lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Bonjour Oliver, chantonna-t-elle en déverrouillant sa voiture.

À l'autre bout du fil il rit de l'entendre si joyeuse avant de continuer :

\- Alors je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! Et si tu savais ce que je suis impatiente !

Il rit derechef :

\- Je veux bien te croire. Ne te presse pas pour venir travailler ce matin.

\- Merci Oliver.

\- Et si tu as besoin de soutien, d'une présence ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, mais je ne vais pas t'appeler, tu en fais déjà assez comme ça.

\- C'est normal...

Félicity pouffa alors qu'elle démarrait sa voiture :

\- Ça serait normal si tu étais le père.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné avant que le justicier ne poursuive :

\- Tu es mon amie. Je tiens juste à m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux quand il s'agit de toi.

Félicity rougit de plaisir sous le compliment. Lorsqu'il agissait comme cela il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens...

\- Et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

\- Tu le fais tout les jours.

Un autre silence s'installa. Moins gêné mais plus... électrique. Sous tension. Pleins de non-dits. De demi-vérités.

\- Oliver...

\- Je vais y aller, abrégea-t-il, je voulais juste te rassurer et te prévenir qu'au besoin, je suis là.

Elle eut un petit sourire las avant de lui répondre, beaucoup plus enjouée :

\- Très bien, merci pour tout et à tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme coupa court à la conversation avant qu'elle ne se mette à babiller et à s'humilier. Oliver lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle qui s'attendait à une hostilité à peine masqué quant à sa grossesse le voilà qui agissait presque comme un futur papa inquiet... c'était mignon mais un peu déconcertant. Après tout elle ne s'était certainement pas préparée à ça. Il lui avait trouvé un superbe appartement, avait organisé son déménagement d'une main de maitre en réquisitionnant les bras de Roy, John, Sara et même Lyla, il avait remanié son emploi du temps à QC, il interceptait Rochev avant même qu'elle ne parvienne à l'ennuyer, et, même s'il le niait farouchement, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ménageait l'équipe lors des missions pour lui éviter du stress inutile. Même si le plus déconcertant restait son calme face à leurs différents échecs quant à la recherche du Mirakuru. Vraiment, Oliver Queen était un absolu mystère pour elle.  
Sans plus y penser d'avantages - bien que le justicier était constamment dans son esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre - la jeune femme s'élança dans le trafic routier en direction du cabinet du docteur Willo.

Une heure plus tard Félicity sanglotait à chaude larme devant l'échographie de son bébé, à l'écoute du rythme régulier de son coeur, en harmonie avec le sien. Trop émue pour détourner les yeux. Elle y était. Elle allait être maman. Dans six mois un petit être dépendrait d'elle. C'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Elle le voulait, plus que tout au monde, mais franchement, qui n'aurait pas peur ? Elle serait seule, sans personne sur qui compter, et elle devrait se débrouiller avec lui.

\- Je vais vous laissez seule un petit moment, souffla le docteur, habitué mais toujours aussi fier d'exercer ce métier.

Félicity hocha la tête sans réellement y prêter attention. Et si elle n'était pas une bonne mère ? Après tout son père était parti du jour au lendemain sans donner de raison et sa mère, même si elle n'était pas mauvaise était loin du genre pique-niques et kermesses...

\- J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner mes faux pas, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de son ventre tandis qu'elle en essuyait le gel tendrement, tu sais, je vais être ta première maman mais toi tu seras mon premier bébé. Ça va être difficile pour tout les deux mais je suis certaine que nous formerons une super équipe.

Elle caressa le petit renflement au niveau de son estomac avec des gestes d'une infini douceur.

\- Bientôt. Nous nous verrons bientôt mon bébé. Je t'aime.

Elle ravala ses larmes et se rhabilla en attendant son médecin. Elle était à la fois surexcitée et effrayée mais elle savait qu'elle en serait capable.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle vint prendre son poste d'assistante de direction à QC, un sachet de vitamines prénatales à la main elle trouva Oliver et John attablés autour d'un menu vapeur. Le PDG se leva pour l'accueillir en la gratifiant d'un large sourire :

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

\- À merveille.

Oliver fronça les sourcils devant le ton un peu sec de son amie. Y avait-il un souci quelconque ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est bien passé, demanda John en fixant la jeune femme d'un air curieux.

\- Tout va bien Félicity, fit Oliver en ignorant superbement son garde du corps.

L'informaticienne ne s'encombra pas de réponse, nauséeuse, elle se jeta sur sa corbeille à papier - encore - pour vomir trippes et boyaux. Depuis le début de sa grossesse l'ail et la nourriture chinoise étaient presque nocif pour elle.

\- Félicity, s'exclama Diggle en emboitant le pas d'Oliver qui lui, lui maintenait déjà les cheveux en arrière.

\- Chinois, gémit-elle.

Oliver fit signe à John de se débarrasser des restes de leur repas et d'ouvrir les fenêtres alors qu'il aidait la jeune femme à se relever et à s'installer sur un sofa. Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Désolée, mais je ne supporte vraiment plus ces odeurs.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tout va bien Fel ?

L'inquiétude était clairement visible sur le visage de son ami et, immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire lumineux :

\- Ce n'est rien John, juste des nausées de femme enceinte.

\- Oh, alors c'est bon...

Dig se coupa dans sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Tu... depuis... félicitation, souffla-t-il finalement en l'enlaçant. Tu seras une super maman.

\- Merci John. Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais tu vois le premier trimestre est très instable et je ne voulais pas alerter tout le monde...

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, sourit-il en secouant la tête. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux certaines choses...

L'informaticienne plissa les yeux dans sa direction :

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien ton empressement à déménager pour commencer, ta légère irritabilité et la surprotection presque paranoïaque d'Oliver.

\- Hé, s'insurgea le concerné, ma paranoïa me garde en vie.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, se moqua gentiment Diggle qui parfois le trouvait juste trop extrême. Tu vas l'annoncer au reste de l'équipe ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Félicity, de toutes manières je ne pourrais bientôt plus me cacher derrière l'excuse "j'ai pris un peu de poids".

\- Et ta mère, comment a-t-elle réagit ?

La jeune femme fixa John Diggle, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

\- Je vois, ricana le garde du corps. Tu ne lui as encore rien dit.

Félicity secoua la tête en jouant avec ces doigts. Elle appréhendait énormément la réaction de sa mère. Soit elle serait folle de joie et débarquerait dès le lendemain, soit elle serait furieuse et débarquerait dès le lendemain. Dans tout les cas elle se retrouverait avec sa mère sur le dos.

\- Voyons, ta mère ne peut pas être si terrible, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Elle n'a jamais tenter de détruire la moitié d'une ville ou ne m'a même jamais tiré dessus...

Félicity arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle se tourna vers Oliver, une moue d'excuse sur les lèvres et les yeux un peu baissés :

\- Je suis désolée.

Le justicier grimaça légèrement avant de hausser les épaules. Sa mère avait fait tout ça.

\- À sa décharge elle ne savait pas qui était sous le costume. En faite j'espère qu'elle ne le sait toujours pas.

Félicity explosa de rire en s'imaginant Moïra Queen dans le sous-sol du Verdant. Définitivement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Il faut que tu appelles ta mère, la secoua gentiment Diggle.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Il était dix-neuf heure, Félicity était attablée face à un plat de lasagnes aux saumons fixant sans vraiment le voir son téléphone. Elle devait partir pour le QG de la team Arrow dans une heure mais avant elle devait appelée sa mère. Ordre d'Oliver et John. Ils avaient raison, même si elle dépréciait particulièrement le côté autoritaire de la chose...  
Après un long exercice de respiration elle décrocha son portable :

\- Allô ?

Aller. Franche et directe. C'est ce qu'elle avait décidé et elle était assez lucide pour se rendre compte que si elle perdait du temps elle serait capable de se perdre dans ses explications au point d'en venir à lui expliquer par le menu quel était son nouvel hobby.

\- Maman ? Il faut que je te parles.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez-moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais cela permet toujours d'avancer.**  
 **Merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait un petit bout de temps, je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai une ou deux choses à vous dire à ce sujet. Vos messages me font vraiment plaisir et me remplissent de joie, vraiment, mais il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai une vie et que je ne suis pas une machine. Je vous l'ai dit dés le premier chapitre de Remarquable : je n'ai pas de rythme précis pour l'écriture. Je peux vous livrer un chapitre par jour pendant une semaine et maintenir le silence radio pendant un mois tout dépend de mon emploi du temps et de mon imagination, alors bien que vos messages soient mignons si c'est seulement pour me demander "à quand la suite" ou me dire "vite ça fait trop longtemps" je préfère ne pas recevoir de commentaire.**  
 **Par contre si c'est pour me poser des questions sur l'histoire ou m'encourager, là je suis preneuse.**  
 **Néanmoins je vous remercie pour l'intérêt porté à mes histoires.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Félicity entamait enfin son quatrième mois, et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la grossesse lui allait à merveille. Elle était radieuse. Ce n'était pas un mythe. Les gens se retournait sur elle dans la rue et Oliver, John et Roy étaient constamment entrain d'adresser des œillades menaçantes aux différents gars qui s'intéressaient à elle d'un peu trop près. Ses nausées avaient disparues tant qu'elle se tenait loin de l'ail et de la nourriture chinoise. Elle était parvenue à annoncer sa grossesse à sa mère au bout du troisième appel. Le premier et le second s'étant finalement soldés par des échanges de banalités. Mais le troisième avait été la bonne et sa mère avait été... hystérique. Elle avait hurlé dans le combiné pendant cinq minutes sans jamais que Félicity ne sache s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle qui ravissait sa mère ou qui, au contraire, lui faisait horreur. Lorsque Donna parvint enfin à retrouver son calme Félicity comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable bénédiction pour sa mère. Elle était réellement enthousiaste. Peut-être même trop puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore raccroché le téléphone qu'elle commençait déjà à réserver son billet d'avion pour la rejoindre.  
Elle le savait. Mais quand bien même elle aimait sa mère du fond du coeur elle ne se sentait pas le courage de la supporter jusqu'à l'accouchement alors, grâce à quelques manoeuvres plus ou moins louable, et à de jolies petites promesses, sa mère ne viendrait qu'après la naissance du bébé. Amen.  
En attendant elle devait se ménager, et préparer la chambre de son petit bout, elle avait déjà acheter un ensemble de meubles ravissants en bois sombres que ses amis s'étaient fait un plaisir de monter, Il ne restait plus que la peinture et la décoration qui dépendrait du sexe du bébé et pour cette mission John s'était déjà proposé, arguant qu'il était impensable qu'elle s'approche des vapeurs toxic, elle avait levée les yeux au ciel en marmonnant mais avait été ravie. Elle adorait l'attention que lui portait ses amis. Ils étaient tous au petit soin avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, l'attaqua immédiatement Sara alors qu'elle descendait les marches du QG.

Enfin, presque tous.  
Sara était quelque peu agressive. Félicity en ignorait totalement la raison mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter.

\- Oliver m'a demandé de venir pour la mission de ce soir, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Le justicier avait décidé de ne l'appeler que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, pour la protéger. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec cette décision mais Oliver pouvait se montrer persuasif, usant et abusant de son sentiment de protection envers son bébé à naître, lui répétant encore et encore que le stress n'était vraiment pas bon pour l'enfant. Elle avait finalement abdiqué à condition qu'elle soit présente pour tout ce qui toucherait au Mirakuru, il avait pesté, protesté mais elle avait tenue bon et il avait fini par lâcher prise.

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, on s'en sortira très bien sans tes humeurs instables.

Félicity fronça les sourcils mais l'ignora. Elle lui passa devant pour s'installer face à ses ordinateurs.

\- Vraiment, insista-t-elle, tu peux partir !

L'informaticienne souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est quoi ton souci Sara ?

La jeune guerrière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Une femme enceinte n'a rien à faire ici. Tu es un poids pour l'équipe. On doit constamment veiller à ne pas nous mettre en danger pour t'éviter un pique d'angoisse parce que ce n'est pas bon pour ton bébé et, résultats on laisse passer toutes les pistes intéressantes !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous empêche de vous faire tuer ? Tu leurs fait prendre des risques inconsidérés et, un jour tu finiras même par en tuer un !

Sara s'est approchée de Félicity en ricanant méchamment :

\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui est aussi faible qu'un agneau, incapable de te défendre seule. Tu crois quoi ? Que tes jupes courtes et tes grands airs innocents vont attirer Oliver dans ton lit ?

Félicity se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme qui semblait avoir littéralement péter un plomb :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'Oliver ? Il n'a rien avoir dans tout ça !

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton cinéma ? Tu joues les demoiselles en détresses dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention mais tu sais quoi, tu n'ai rien pour lui ! Juste une stupide petite pimbêche à peine assez douée pour faire son sale boulot ! Tu es comme ces filles insipides et invisibles au lycée, celles qui sont les souffres douleurs, à peine assez douées pour faire les devoirs des footballeurs et dont, vingt ans plus tard, personnes ne se souvient.

\- Et toi tu es ce genre de filles populaires qui finissent stripteaseuses, non, rétorqua Félicity sans daigner lui montrer à quel point ses paroles l'avaient blessée.

\- Espèce de sale garce, cracha Sara en levant la main pour lui asséner une gifle violente.

La main sur sa joue meurtrie Félicity dévisageait Sara, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle n'en revenait absolument pas. Elle venait de la gifler. Bien sûr elle songea à lui coller son poing dans la figure mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Sara et, qui plus est, dans son état.

\- Pauvre petite Félicity, se moqua-t-elle, tu va te mettre à pleurer ? Ou alors tu vas aller te jeter dans les bras d'Oliver ?

Félicity se redressa, la fusilla du regard avant de retourner s'asseoir sans rien ajouter de plus. Après tout le silence n'est-il pas le plus grand des mépris ?  
Sara ouvrit la bouche, bien décidée à poursuivre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les garçons :

\- Tiens, salut les filles lança John en leur adressant un signe joyeux de la main.

\- Bonsoir, répondit joyeusement l'informaticienne.

Roy les salua en grognant, épuisé par sa journée. Il avait passé la nuit de la veille à patrouiller, la journée à décharger les caisses d'alcool pour le Verdant avant de sauter sous la douche pour venir ici, il avait envie de hurler lorsqu'il pensait au service qu'il devait encore prendre par la suite, mais bon, la ville le valait bien, non ?  
Oliver se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir, déposa un baiser sur le front de Félicity et un rapide sur les lèvres de Sara.

\- Oliver, je pense avoir trouvé qui est le malade qui injecte cette merde à tout les jeunes un peu paumés des Glades.

\- Tu penses, cracha Sara, j'aimerais des trucs un peu plus concrets, si cela n'est pas trop demandée à la futur maman.

\- Oui, je pense, mais si tu crois pouvoir faire mieux, ne te gêne surtout pas.

\- Justement...

\- Ça ira, coupa Oliver, conscient de la tension qui régnait entre les deux femmes. Félicity, guide nous.

Pendant plus de deux heures la jeune femme les guida du mieux possible en tentant de garder son calme, même lorsqu'Oliver tomba nez à nez avec un garde dopé au Mirakuru. Ils furent horrifiés de constater que ce poison était fabriqué en quantité industriel.

\- Ramenez-moi un échantillon, je l'enverrais à Caitlin, elle sera peut-être capable de créer un antidote.

Oliver acquiesça, empocha une dose avant de détruire le reste. Cette sortie n'avait pas été totalement inutile. Au moins maintenant ils savaient que Brother Blood n'était pas le cerveau des opérations mais rien de plus qu'un pantin.  
Ils rentrèrent tous sains et sauf. Roy parti se changer avant de remonter pour prendre son service, très vite suivit par Sara qui elle aussi devait commencer à travailler - bien qu'elle fusilla Félicity du regard en quittant la cave, John rentra chez lui et laissa l'informaticienne et le justicier seuls.

\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas, s'emporta-t-il finalement après qu'il se soit débarrassé de son costume devant elle sans même qu'elle n'est fait la moindre petite allusion.

\- Rien, rien, marmonna-t-elle peut désireuse de donner raison à Sara et d'aller pleurer dans les bras d'Oliver. Juste un peu de fatigue et d'inquiétude. Demain j'ai rendez-vous pour l'échographie. Je vais savoir si le chenapan qui prend ma vessie pour un puching-ball est une fille ou un garçon.

Oliver la dévisagea, septique. Cette nouvelle devrait la rendre folle de joie et donc la pousser à babiller à tord et à travers et non pas à fixer ses doigts obstinément.  
Persuader qu'elle finirait par combler le silence d'elle-même, il se contenta de la fixer. Ce stratagème fonctionna puisqu'elle se mit à table au bout de trente secondes :

\- Nous nous somme disputées avec Sara. Rien de grave.

\- C'est en rapport avec la main dessinée sur ta joue lorsque nous sommes arrivés ?

Il n'était pas débile, ni aveugle, tout comme les autres, mais il avait préféré être seul avec elle pour en discuter calmement.  
Machinalement Félicity posa la main sur la blessure maintenant disparue :

\- Non, bien sûr que non, nia-t-elle avec empressement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu t'es fais ça toute seule ?

Oliver haussa un sourcil et fit un pas dans sa direction. Ils n'étaient plus séparés que par un mètre et la jeune femme fut obligée de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard qui la déstabilisait tant.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Elle secoua la tête vivement. Il sourit tendrement avant de caresser sa joue meurtrie de l'indexe. Il était furieux après Sara. Elle avait oser lever la main sur Félicity alors qu'elle était enceinte et dans l'incapacité de se défendre.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

L'expression calme et sereine sur le visage de la jeune femme mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus tendue et angoissée. Elle s'agrippa à l'avant bras de son ami et se colla à lui :

\- Non, surtout pas ! Elle me prend déjà pour une moins que rien incapable de se défendre, je veux pas que tu rajoutes en plus de ça une dispute entre vous sur sa liste des griefs à mon encontre.

\- Mais elle a levée la main sur toi !

\- Oliver, s'il-te-plait ! Elle s'imagine déjà des choses entre nous, n'en rajoutes pas je t'en supplie...

Le jeune homme se figea devant sa détresse et ses paroles. Alors comme ça Sara pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et se vengeait sur Félicity ? Il l'attira contre lui et la serra un long moment dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise.

\- C'est bon, je ne dirais rien, mais au prochain accident du genre du dois promettre de venir m'en parler.

\- Promis, couina-t-elle avant de fondre larmes, saletés d'hormones ! Je pleure pour un oui ou pour un non !

Oliver rit avant de décider de la raccompagner, ignorant sciemment le message de Sara.

* * *

 **Voilà. Normalement dans le prochain chapitre l'échographie ! Et d'autres trucs !**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis !**  
 **Merci !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! Désolée pour l'absence prolongée mais j'ai eu un souci avec ma connexion. Bref. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le lézard.

Oliver était plongé dans un dossier, cherchant à comprendre la corrélation entre la ligne de chiffre A et la ligne de chiffre B, absolument pas concentré sur son travail. Et pour cause, comme si le Mirakuru n'était déjà pas une assez grosse affaire, il fallait qu'en plus de cela Sara devienne incontrôlable. Sa fureur envers elle n'avait toujours pas diminué, au contraire. Elle l'avait frappé ! Elle avait levé la main sur Félicity ! La pilule avait beaucoup de mal à passer. Il avait respecté sa parole et n'en avait pas parlé avec Sara - à vrai dire il ne lui avait pas parler du tout pour être certain de ne pas péter un câble - mais franchement, il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Il avait raccompagné Félicity chez elle, avaient dîner rapidement en discutant de tout et de rien, il était rester près de chez pendant une petite heure, et était passé au manoir pour prendre une douche avant d'aller à QC pour bosser un peu. De toutes manières il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Et, de toutes évidences, il n'avait pas réussi à bosser non plus. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber conte le dossier de sa chaise les mains sur le visage. Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi Sara réagissait aussi mal depuis quelques temps. Elle n'acceptait peut-être pas la grossesse de Félicity mais de là à la gifler il y avait un monde, non ?  
Il devait essayer de connaitre les raisons du trouble du Black Canary, sans dévoiler ce qu'il savait au sujet de son altercation avec Félicity, mais au moins aborder le sujet pour essayer de calmer les choses avant que la situation s'envenime.  
Oliver secoua la tête en soufflant, atterré. Sara l'avait giflé, la situation s'était déjà envenimée.

\- Oliver ?

Le justicier leva la tête, surprit de voir Félicity sur le pas de sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà huit heure trente.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu va me faire passer pour une fainéante profiteuse à constamment arriver avant moi, le gronda-t-elle en s'avançant, les mains sur les hanches.

Le geste attira l'attention d'Oliver qui fixa la petite bosse visible sous la blouse bleue ciel de son amie avec un sourire tendre :

\- Je suis là depuis cette nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu ici pour essayer de travailler.

Félicity eut une moue compatissante avant de venir s'asseoir face à lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne :

\- Tout va bien ? Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoua la tête tout en lui serrant la main.

\- Ça va. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue. Ça ira très vite mieux.

Félicity acquiesça et quitta le bureau avant de se tourner vers son patron et de lui dire, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ce midi je passe mon échographie.

\- Je sais.

Il était heureux pour la jeune femme. Sa bonne humeur lui donnait du baume au coeur.

\- Tu veux venir ?

Oliver se figea, ne s'attendant clairement pas à une telle requête. Il savait à quel point ces moments étaient important pour elle.

\- Je... euh... je ne sais pas...

L'informaticienne sourit devant l'air un peu paniqué du justicier. Il avait légèrement pâlit et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Aller ! S'il-te-plait ! Tu as tellement fais pour nous qu'il est normal que tu rencontre le bébé en avant première. Et puis ça te portera peut-être chance et tu remporteras le pari que tu as fais avec John et Roy.

Oliver déglutit bruyamment en tirant sur le col de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle savait. Elle allait le tuer. Après tout parier sur le sexe du bébé d'une futur maman sous hormones n'était jamais conseillé.

\- Je suis désolé, crût-il bon d'ajouter.

Félicity rit en secouant la tête :

\- Si tu acceptes de venir avec moi vous serez pardonnés Monsieur Queen.

Son insistance n'était pas vraiment dû à un quelconque sentiment de reconnaissance. Pour le coup il s'agissait plus d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il arborait vraiment une mine terrifiante aux traits tirés, le teint pâle et des cernes à faire peur. Elle pensait que, peut-être, l'ambiance qui entourait l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né l'apaiserait. Elle l'espérait tout du moins.  
Oliver esquissa un petit sourire amusé et acquiesça. Ce serait certainement une bonne chose. Une pause dans ses journées trop mouvementées.  
Félicity allait regagner son bureau lorsqu'Isabel arriva, tirée à quatre épingle dans sa robe grise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censée être au travail ?

Félicity leva les yeux au ciel, dégaina son plus brillant sourire et s'éloigna sans lui donner l'opportunité d'en rajouter. Cette femme avait tendance à la pousser à bout...

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'entêtes à la garder, souffla-t-elle à l'intention d'Oliver. À moins que les jupes courtes, les talons hauts et le maquillage provoquant soient les qualités recherchées pour devenir ta secrétaire.

\- Assistante de direction, reprit-il machinalement.

Elle agita la main d'un air dégoûté et reprit :

\- Je suis venue pour le dossier Welberg. Savoir où tu en étais.

Oliver, ravi de constater qu'elle avait décidé de laisser tomber fouilla son bureau avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il recherchait. Il lui tendit sans lever les yeux de chiffres dans lesquels il s'était replongé à l'instant où il l'avait aperçu.

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur, lança-t-elle, les accents hautains suintant de sa voix froide.

Oliver se retint de soupirer. Lui qui avait penser être tranquille...

\- Tu l'as entendue ou tu l'as lancé, marmonna-t-il en s'obstinant à ne pas lever les yeux sur elle.

\- D'après les bruits de couloirs tu serais le père du bébé de la petite blonde qui te sert de secrétaire, annonça-t-elle d'un petit aur fier en ignorant sa remarque.

Oliver leva les yeux de ses papiers, le regard noir.

\- Pour commencer, j'apprécierais que tu cesse de rabaisser Félicity. Elle est plus que qualifiée pour ce travail, elle a accepté de travailler pour moi pour m'aider, parce qu'elle est mon amie et tu le sais pertinemment.

\- À moins que son objectif premier était de se glisser entre tes draps, continua Isabel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Oliver abattit violemment ses mains sur son bureau en se relevant :

\- Maintenant cela suffit Isabel ! Je t'interdis de la rabaisser ! Elle ne t'a jamais manqué de respect alors je te prierai de rester correcte avec elle. Je ne suis pas le père du bébé de mon amie et même si je l'étais ça ne concernerait personne ici ! Alors tu vas aller te mettre au travail et cesser de colporter ce genre d'inepties, et surtout, à partir de maintenant tu ne traiteras qu'avec moi. Tu la laisses tranquille, d'accord ?

Le visage crispé Isabel acquiesça avant de quitter le bureau, raide comme la justice, afin de s'éloigner, prenant néanmoins le temps de fusiller Félicity du regard.  
La futur maman lui adressa un large sourire, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa satisfaction.  
Oliver souffla en se rasseyant, éreinté. Il savait que de nombreuses rumeurs courraient à son sujet. On lui prêtait beaucoup de liaisons et il savait que le nom de Félicity revenait souvent mais il ne pouvait pas cautionner qu'on traîne son bébé à naitre dans la boue seulement pour satisfaire la soif de ragots d'idiots incapables de vivre leur propres vies.

\- Tout va bien, demanda gentiment Félicity en entrant les bras chargés de dossiers.

Oliver poussa un profond soupir avant de hocher la tête :

\- Juste un peu de surmenage.

Félicity lui sourit, déposa ses papiers et posa la main sur son épaule :

\- Merci.

Il leva les yeux vers les siens et plongea dans son regards lumineux. Et il comprit. Elle savait pour les rumeurs, mais comme d'habitude elle avait choisie de l'épargner et de ne pas lui en parler.  
Elle quitta son bureau d'un pas guilleret avant de retourner dans le sien. Le justicier sourit en secouant la tête, soudainement de meilleure humeur.  
Il se replongea dans le travail, bien décidé à avancer un peu.  
Il émergea deux heures plus tard lorsque Félicity vint toquer à sa porte. Elle était radieuse. Éblouissante. Et, devant tant de joie et d'impatience - elle faisait rebondir son sac à main sur ses genoux en se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre - il ne pu retenir un large sourire enjoué à son tour et se leva pour la suivre.

\- Alors, tu penses avoir une fille ou un garçon, lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se lancer avec frénésie dans un de ses monologues dont elle seule avait le secret :

\- Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. J'aimerais avoir une fille pour pouvoir partager tout pleins de choses de fille avec elle, passer des heures dans les magasins, prendre le temps de la coiffer, lui apprendre à se maquiller plus tard lorsqu'elle sera grande, l'aider pour ses devoirs, la conseiller quand elle aura son premier petit copain... mais avoir un petit gars... peut-être un peu casse-coup, un peu filou et mignon comme un ange. Je m'imagine lui apprendre à construire son propre ordinateur, mettre au point des jeux-vidéos, ou encore vous voir John, Roy et toi lui apprendre à conduire, ou a se battre - même si je préfèrerais que vous évitiez pour cette partie là, et quand il sera ados et qu'il commencera à s'astiquer le poireau comme tout bon garçon en proie aux hormones je l'enverrais vous voir, histoire que vous lui expliquiez comment tout ça fonctionne...

Oliver la dévisageait, stupéfait :

\- Tu veux que j'explique à ton fils comment se masturber ?!

Félicity devint rouge pivoine des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Mais quand le moment sera venu, et tu sais qu'il viendra, je préfèrerais ne pas lui en parler moi. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il aille sur internet donc je me suis dis que son oncle Oliver pourrait...

\- Attends, son quoi ?!

Pour le coup, la jeune femme évita son regard et sortie précipitamment de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Je... euh. Eh bien, vous allez connaitre le bébé, faire partie de sa vie alors...

Oliver déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'après. Il la soutenait pour sa grossesse et l'aiderait autant que possible mais il n'avait pas imaginé faire partie de sa vie une fois qu'il serait là...  
Félicity interpréta mal son silence. Ils quittaient Queen Consolidated lorsqu'elle lui barra la route pour lui faire face :

\- Écoute je ne veux t'obliger à rien. Je voulais que tu fasses partie de sa vie au même titre que John ou Roy. Parce que chaque fois que j'imagine l'avenir je vous voient à mes côtés, unis, comme une famille mais je comprends si...

Oliver prit une grande inspiration avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules :

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste surpris. Agréablement. Mais tu sais, avec mon mode de vie j'évite de me projeter. Bon, par contre, ne m'en veux pas mais pour le coup, je préfèrerais foutre la trouille de leurs vies aux futurs ex de ta fille plutôt que d'apprendre à ton fils à s'astiquer le poireau, comme tu dis.

\- Quoi, s'écria-t-elle en riant, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça !

Elle lui asséna quelques tapes joyeuses sur le bras pendant qu'ils se dirigeait en direction d'un taxi.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak. Comment allez-vous, l'interrogea le docteur Willo en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Bien, merci docteur, je vous présente Oliver Queen, un ami. J'aimerais qu'il soit présent aujourd'hui.

Le médecin acquiesça avant de diriger la jeune femme sur la table d'auscultation, pendant qu'il lui faisait passer tout les examens d'usages, Oliver observait son amie en silence, une main sur son épaule. Elle était si belle. Si heureuse. Il adorait le sourire impatient qu'elle avait scotché à son visage depuis leurs arrivés dans la salle d'attente. Elle regarda dans sa direction au moment où un boum-boum régulier retentit dans la pièce. Oliver ouvrit de grand yeux en se penchant sur la jeune femme qui pleurait déjà d'émotions.

\- C'est mon bébé, tu entends Oliver ? C'est mon bébé.

Le docteur tourna l'écran de l'échographe dans leur direction et, le justicier rencontra le bébé de Félicity pour la première fois. Il se sentait... impuissant. Et fragile. Fier aussi. De son amie. De son parcours. Et incroyablement protecteur envers ce petit lézard. Il avait l'impression d'être... de ne plus savoir qui il était. Ni savoir ce qu'il faisait. Tout en comprenant mieux que jamais pourquoi il le faisait.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et embrassa le front de Félicity avec vénération. L'informaticienne s'agrippa à la main d'Oliver alors qu'il essuyait les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Il va bien, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oui. Très bien. Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

\- Oui.

Le docteur sourit :

\- Félicitations. Vous allez avoir un petit garçon.

Les pleurs de Félicity redoublèrent d'intensité. Oliver fixait l'écran, émue aux larmes. Il cligna des yeux pour les faire disparaitre avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

\- Eh bien, finalement, je vais quand même devoir lui apprendre à s'astiquer.

* * *

 **Voilà. Parait que cette histoire vous a manqué. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.**  
 **Merci.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Comment va ? Désolée pour l'absence. Je suis un peu débordée et démotivée en ce moment. Mais bon !**  
 **En attendant je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutiens. Vous êtes superbes.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : À table !

Félicity ouvrit la porte de son appartement en chantonnant, toujours sur son petit nuage suite à l'incroyable journée qu'elle venait de passer :

\- Pose le tout dans la cuisine.

Oliver, sur ses talons, acquiesça avant de déposer les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail. Après le rendez-vous Oliver avait tenu à lui offrir la première tenu de son fils.  
"- Avant de l'emmener à Bangkok pour le déniaiser" avait-il plaisanté. Elle avait rit avant de lui frapper gentiment le bras. Ensuite ils étaient entrés dans la boutique et Oliver avait craqué sur un petit pyjama entièrement blanc dans une matière polaire avec une capuche à oreille d'ours. Il avait enchaîné avec une peluche de lézard vert qui arborait un large sourire et un lot de bavoir avec des inscriptions tel que "c'est moi qui commande", "je suis le prince de maman" et "de toutes façons j'ai toujours raison". Il avait l'impression que le bonhomme allait les mener par le bout du nez. Félicity avait pleurer et rit en même temps et il avait simplement eut envie de lui acheter l'intégralité du magasin pour revoir ce genre d'expression sur son visage. Après ça ils avaient décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à toute l'équipe autour d'un dîner. D'abord Félicity avait tenue à tous les invités au restaurant mais Oliver lui avait assuré vouloir cuisiner. Pour fêter l'événement, officiellement. Officieusement il voulait simplement passer plus de temps avec elle. Son bonheur l'attirait, l'appelait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester dans son sillage, profitant de cet instant de calme.

\- Les invitations sont lancés, lui dit-elle en venant vers lui d'un pas sautillant. J'ai invité John, Roy et Sara.

Oliver hocha la tête en lui tendant le sac qui contenait les vêtements pour le bébé afin de pouvoir déballer les courses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?

\- Poulet au vinaigre. Je te rassure, c'est meilleur que ça en à l'air.

Félicity sourit, agréablement surprise. Oliver derrière les fourneaux avait quelque chose de... sexy.  
Bon, le justicier était constamment sexy mais là, la situation ajoutait un truc... il n'était pas le justicier intransigeant et un peu violent, ni le PDG important, occupé et directif mais il était... comme un père de famille. Et, en ce moment, un père de famille qui cuisine, avec ses hormones en ébullition s'était carrément pornographique. Elle s'imaginait sans mal commencer à l'aider, en coupant un ingrédient quelconque, mais, bien évidemment, elle ne le ferait pas correctement alors il viendrait lui montrer les bons gestes en se collant à elle. Elle ressentirait chacun de ses mouvements dans chaque parcelles de son corps, frissonnerait de façon incontrôlable et se mordrait les lèvres pour ne pas sortir un truc totalement inapproprié. Ils continueraient ce petit jeu pendant un instant, se caresseraient, s'effleureraient, avant que, n'y tenant plus, Oliver plonge sur la nuque mis à nue de la jeune femme pour la ravager de baiser, ensuite il la soulèverait pour l'installer sur le plan de travail afin qu'elle puisse enrouler ses longues jambes tonique autour de son bassin. Ses doigts à elle partiraient à la découverte de son torse, il gronderait et...

\- Félicity ?

L'informaticienne secoua la tête, incroyablement confuse :

\- Abdos !

Oliver haussa un sourcil circonspect :

\- Pardon ?!

\- Euh... excuses-moi. Je pensais à un truc, marmonna-t-elle en évitant son regard, les joues rouges.

Le justicier esquissa un sourire en coin, il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour être capable de suivre son train de pensées.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais appelé ta mère.

\- Non. D'ailleurs je vais le faire avant qu'elle ne décide de débarquer.

Oliver l'observa s'éloigner de sa démarche sautillante et pleine d'entrain. Plus sa grossesse avançait, plus elle rayonnait. Il adorait la voir ainsi. Elle lui donnait foi en l'avenir. Malgré le Mirakuru qui sévissait, malgré le manque de piste et le caractère de plus en plus irascible de Sara. Félicity était heureuse alors il pouvait se permettre de se relâcher. Un peu.

Plus loin, dans sa chambre, Félicity composa d'une main fébrile le numéro de téléphone de sa mère, excitée comme une puce à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'elle serait grand-mère d'un petit garçon.

\- Allô, décrocha-t-elle, enjouée.

\- Maman ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour mon bébé. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. Alors ? Ton échographie ? Je vais être la grand-mère d'une petite fille ou bien d'un petit garçon ?

\- C'est un garçon maman.

L'émotion était clairement audible dans la voix de l'informaticienne qui retenait ses sanglots à grande peine.

\- Oh mon bébé, pleura Donna à l'autre bout du fil, un peu hystérique. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je vais être grand-mère ! Un petit garçon ! Je l'imagine parfaitement. Un magnifique brun aux yeux bleus, plein de joie et de malice ! Vous pourrez tenir des conversations dont je ne comprendrais pas le moindre mot dés ses cinq ans, ensuite tu t'arrangeras pour qu'il entre dans les meilleures écoles et, plus tard, ton bébé deviendra médecin, astronaute ou avocat et, un jour il aura à son tour d'autre bébé...

Félicity renifla un peu en s'essuyant les yeux. Sa mère était... quelque chose. Mais elle l'adorait.

\- Je suis tellement impatiente de le rencontrer, chantonna-t-elle. Je te préviens ma petite fille, je débarque à la seconde où il verra le jour et je vais le garder !

\- Maman...

\- Il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne. Tu l'auras eu rien qu'à toi pendant neuf mois tu peux bien me le laisser un peu !

Félicity leva les yeux au ciel :

\- On verra. Écoute maman, je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- D'accord mon bébé, repose-toi bien.

L'informaticienne promis avant de raccrocher pour retourner auprès d'Oliver qui était entrai d'assembler les ingrédients pour la sauce.

\- Tout va bien, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux rouges et ses joues humides.

Elle balaya sa question de la main en acquiesçant :

\- Oui, oui. Juste l'émotion.

Oliver lui sourit, compréhensif. Ensuite le silence devint apaisant. Ils ne se sentaient pas obligés de parler pour combler le vide. Ils étaient juste ensemble. Oliver cuisinait tandis que la jeune femme l'observait en silence. Il était peut-être bien la seule personne avec qui elle ne se sentait pas obligée de discuter pour combler un vide.  
Près de deux heures plus tard, alors que le couvert était dressé et qu'une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air on frappa à sa porte. Félicity amorça un mouvement mais Oliver lui fit signe de rester assise tandis qu'il allait ouvrir. John entra, tandis une bouteille de vin au justicier avant de se diriger vers Félicity un bouquet de magnolia blanc, magnifique. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire éclatant en le serrant contre elle.

\- Merci John. Elles sont splendide.

\- C'est rien Fel, alors qu'elle est la...

\- Merde, jura sourdement Oliver en se frappant le visage du plat de la main.

Diggle et Félicity se tournèrent vers lui, ne comprenant pas sa réaction :

\- Un soucis, interrogea la jeune femme.

\- J'ai oublié que je devais dîner avec Théa, Laurel et Sara ce soir.

Félicity haussa les épaules :

\- Eh bien j'avais déjà invité Sara mais tu peux aussi convier Laurel et ta soeur.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, inquiet :

\- Tu es sûre ? Sara et Laurel...

\- Oui, oui, le rassura Félicity avec un beau sourire, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je suis certaine de bien m'entendre avec ta soeur. Je l'ai déjà croisé mais j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Et puis, elle sort avec Roy, non ?

Oliver abdiqua. Il prit son portable et, la mort dans l'âme téléphona à l'avocate et à sa soeur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Félicity, de son côté n'était pas aussi calme et sereine qu'elle ne le laissait présager, elle redoutait un peu de se retrouver autour d'une table avec les soeurs Lance, néanmoins elle ne pouvait décemment pas le forcer à abandonner ses plans, ou au moins pas en totalité. Et puis un diner avec Sara et Laurel ne sera pas si terrible, si ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**  
 **Laissez-moi plein de reviews ça me motive à poursuivre et plus je suis motivée, plus vite je poste.**  
 **Merci pour votre indéfectible soutiens.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut ! Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100% mais j'adore la fin !**  
 **Merci pour votre soutiens. Tout vos commentaires son lus et appréciés.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Bonne appétit !

L'ambiance était... austère. Au mieux. Roy et Théa étaient arrivés avec un magnifique fraisier qui avait fait fantasmer Félicity, très vite suivis par Laurel qui n'était pas forcément ravie d'avoir eu à renoncer au prestigieux repas d'un restaurant étoilé mais Félicity pouvait gérer l'avocate. Elle redoutait d'avantage la soeur, qui, d'ailleurs, arriva avec près d'une heure de retard.

\- Tu exagères, lui avait reproché Oliver devant tout les invités.

Sara avait froncés les sourcils avant d'agiter la main, comme pour éloigner un insecte :

\- Je viens de voir ton message.

\- Et celui de Félicity ? Elle t'a invité à dîner bien avant que je ne te fasse part du changement de programme.

La guerrière s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de prendre place aux côtés de sa soeur qui lui tendait déjà un verre de vin.

\- Mon frère me parle souvent de vous, lâcha Théa, bien décidée à détendre l'atmosphère.

Félicity braqua les yeux sur Oliver, une expression dubitative sur le visage :

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune Queen avec enthousiasme.

\- Et que dit-il ?

\- Il me répète sans cesse à quel point vous été remarquable. Intelligente. Gentille. Avec un goût très sûr.

\- Théa, tenta Oliver en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

John et Roy ricanèrent devant l'expression embarrassé de leur patron tandis que Sara le fusillait du regard.

\- Et il avait raison, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Votre robe est splendide.

Félicity rougit de plaisir en lissant les plis de se robe bateau rouge qui dégageait ses épaules, soulignait l'arrondit de son ventre mais la finesse de sa taille et la longueur de ses jambes.

\- Merci. Et inutile de me vouvoyer. Je suis à peine plus veille que toi.

Sara laissa échapper un bruit de bouche moqueur avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin.

\- Et puis il parait que tu es une informaticienne de génie, poursuivit Théa en s'adaptant parfaitement à la demande de Félicity et sans prêter attention à la copine d'Oliver.

La discussion entre les jeunes femmes continua un bout de temps, abordant tout les sujets : de leurs travails respectifs, à leurs études en passant par la grossesse de Félicity et à la dernière collection de Jimmy Choo.  
Oliver de son côté, comprenant que sa soeur et l'informaticienne s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et que John et Roy s'étaient improviser pronostiqueurs sportifs avait décidé de discuter avec Laurel et Sara. Les deux avaient l'air... mal à l'aise. Au minimum. Elles ne faisaient pas grand chose pour s'intégrer néanmoins. Cependant Oliver était de bonne humeur et comme il s'agissait de l'une de ses rares soirée de tranquillité il décida de faire un efforts :

\- Alors ton procès Laurel ? Tu es bien sur ce gars qui a tué ses fils pour ne pas que sa mère les récupèrent ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler d'une affaire en cours avec toi, répliqua-t-elle vertement en le foudroyant du regard.

Oliver lui sourit gentiment, décidé à ne pas se laisser influencer par le sale caractère de son amie :

\- D'accord. Comment va votre père ?

\- Oh je t'en pris Oliver ! Cesse de faire semblant ! Tu déteste notre père, cracha Sara en se redressant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Je ne le déteste pas. Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami mais j'ai du respect pour ton père. Qu'est qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

\- Rien.

Sara se rassit aux côtés d'Oliver en boudant comme une enfant. Le justicier la dévisageait sans comprendre. Quel étrange comportement !

\- Bon, eh bien si nous passions à table, tenta-t-il pour détendre les soeurs Lance.

Tous acquiescèrent plus ou moins bruyamment avant de gagner la table. Félicity à une extrémité, Oliver de l'autre, Sara à sa droite, sa soeur à sa gauche et le reste là où il y avait de la place.

\- C'est délicieux Félicity, la complimenta John avec un large sourire.

\- En faite c'est Oliver. Je suis incapable de cuisiner, expliqua-t-elle en gratifiant le justicier d'un clin d'œil.

\- Entre autres choses, marmonna la guerrière en jouant avec ses tagliatelles.

Félicity se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Cette soirée ne devait pas virer au pugilat. Elle avait une annonce importante à faire et ne se laisserait pas provoquer pour si peu.

\- Je savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, fit Théa avant d'enfourner un mélange de pâtes, de sauce et de poulet. Tu devras me refaire ça bientôt.

Oliver haussa les épaules, modeste :

\- Si tu veux.

\- Vous saviez qu'Oliver avait remis Isabel Rochev à sa place,continua John, tout QC en parle.

\- C'est vrai ? Pour quelle raison, s'intéressa la jeune Queen.

\- Cette garce s'amusait à colporter des ragots sur le compte de Félicity et Oliver l'a calmé.

\- Amen, s'exclama l'informaticienne en riant.

Oliver lui retourna un sourire avant que la conversation reparte.

\- Vous êtes avocate Laurel ? Vous avez fait vos études dans quelle université ?

\- Je suis allée à la fac de Starling. J'étais l'une des meilleure élève de ma promo, répondit-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Félicity.

La jeune femme, habituée à ce genre de traitement, ne se démonta pas :

\- J'ai fais le MIT. Je suis ressortie de la fac avec trois ans d'avance et major de ma promo.

Le sourire brillant de la jeune femme fit blêmir l'avocate.

\- D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle pour enfoncer le dernier clou dans le cercueil de Laurel, pour m'occuper un peu j'avais choisie d'étudier le droit pénal. C'était un passe-temps agréable.

John pouffa, Roy étouffa un éclat de rire derrière une quinte de toux, Théa et Oliver souriaient largement tandis que Laurel et Sara se décomposaient.

\- Tu as réussie tes études au dépend de ta vie privée, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout tu as besoin d'une pipette pour tomber enceinte, rétorqua Sara, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Félicity la fusilla du regard :

\- Je travail énormément...

\- À te glisser dans le lit d'Oliver, la coupa-t-elle en ricanant méchamment.

\- Sara, rugit Oliver en abattant son poing sur la table.

\- Bah quoi ? Je t'en prie Oliver ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarquer son cinéma ?! Cette traînée n'attend que ça !

\- Regardez qui parle, cracha Félicity. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est toi qui couchais avec le copain de ta propre soeur ?!

Sara tenta de bondir pour attraper l'informaticienne qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste mais fut intercepté par Oliver qui l'installa sur sa chaise avant de hurler à l'attention des deux jeunes femmes :

\- Cela suffit maintenant ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre toutes les deux ! Vous avez quel âge ?! Toi, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Félicity, ce qui s'est passé entre Laurel, Sara et moi ne te regarde pas, alors je te prierai de ne pas ramener ça sur le tapis et toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Sara, je peux savoir ce qui te prends à la fin ? Félicity ne t'a rien fais !

\- Elle t'accapare constamment, s'insurgea la guerrière.

\- Elle est mon amie. Je lui prête juste main forte pur ne pas qu'elle se sente seule.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, rétorqua Félicity en le fusillant du regard. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est toi qui t'es proposé !

La tension était à son comble. Sara, Oliver, et Félicity se jetaient des regards torves, tous parfaitement conscients que le moindre mot pourrait provoquer une catastrophe.  
Roy décrocha un coup de coude dans les côtes de John en lui faisant les gros yeux. Diggle comprit le message. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, se racla la gorge et se lança :

\- Dis-moi Félicity, dans ton invitation tu nous a dis avoir une nouvelle à nous annoncer ?

La jeune femme desserra les dents et esquissa un petit sourire à l'attention de John, Roy et Théa qui était assez mal à l'aise :

\- Je voulais vous dire que, d'ici cinq mois, j'allais avoir un petit garçon.

\- Un petit gars ? C'est super !

Diggle se leva pour enlacer son amie, vite suivi par Roy qui lui assura :

\- Je vais lui apprendre à conduire comme un pilote de course à ton morveux !

\- Félicitation, sourit Théa en enlaçant brièvement.

\- Merci.

\- Tout ça pour ça, s'énerva Laurel, j'aurais préféré que tu annule simplement le dîner Oliver, déclara-t-elle, je ne la connais pas, moi ta secrétaire et je me fiche pas mal du sexe de son gosse !

Sur ces dernières paroles l'avocate se leva et quitta l'appartement de la blonde. Sara aussi se leva :

\- Lorsque le gosse te donnera son premier coup de pied, n'oublie pas de convoquer la presse.

\- Je pensais que, malgré nos divergences, nous restions amies et que tu aimerais savoir.

Sara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Nous ne sommes pas amies.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais compris.

Sara saisit sa veste et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le reste des invités qui se dévisageaient, sans comprendre :

\- Un conseil Félicity, arrête de nous rabâcher sans cesse ta grossesse. Prends exemple sur moi. Je suis enceinte et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais. Je suis cruelle. Ce n'était pas prévu. Pas du tout. Mais vous allez encore plus me haïr lorsque vous saurez que je vais être absente pour un très long moment. Deux ou trois mois.**

 **Je déconne ! À vrai dire je vous propose un truc : si, d'ici demain dix-sept heure j'ai deux cents reviews vous aurez la suite dans la soirée. Je sais, je sais, c'est du chantage mais que voulez-vous, j'adore vos avis !**  
 **Merci !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Et ouais ! Vous aviez remplis votre par du contrat des hier soir donc j'ai fais mon possible pour vous poster la suite au plus vite. J'ai été agréablement surprise de rencontrer hier de nouvelle tête, si je puis le dire ainsi. Vous voyez, un petit commentaire ça prend une minute et ça remplie l'auteure de joie.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Baby Boum !

Oliver, blanc comme un fantôme se précipita à l'extérieur, bien décidé à tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Il s'engouffra inextrémiste dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et fit face à Sara qui le fusillait du regard :

\- C'est quoi ces conneries, hurla-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

La guerrière grimaça devant l'expression de rage qui animait le visage de son compagnon :

\- Tu as beaucoup mieux réagit lorsqu'il s'agissait de la grossesse de Félicity !

\- Je ne couchais pas avec elle ! Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire et là...

Oliver se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de fixer des yeux les chiffres lumineux de l'ascenseur qui défilaient. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici avant de faire une grise de panique. Dieu ! Il n'en avait plus fait depuis son arrivé sur l'île.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire. M'en parler à moi avant de balancer cette bombe en plein milieu du repas.

\- Et quand voulais tu que je t'en parle ? Tu es constamment avec elle ! Et quand ce n'est pas le cas on est en mission !

\- Oh, arrête, tu abuses, là.

Elle abusait, si ?  
Sara lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir de l'ascenseur d'un pas vif. Oliver la suivit, toujours dans l'attente d'explication. De la moindre explication.

\- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es toujours avec elle. Et Félicity ceci, Félicity cela, aujourd'hui nous allons faire ça ici ou là-bas. Tiens, rien qu'aujourd'hui tu as assisté à son échographie !

\- Et à qui la faute, hein, répliqua-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la forcée à le regarder, j'ai passé la nuit à QC à travailler pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre afin de te sonner les cloches ! Tu l'as giflé ! Tu as levé la main sur une femme enceinte !

Sara roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- La pauvre petite Félicity est venue pleurer dans tes bras à la seconde où j'avais le dos tourné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai dû la forcer à parler. Et ensuite elle m'a supplié de garder ça pour moi. J'étais fou de rage après toi !

\- Oh ça va, ce n'était qu'une gifle, pas de quoi dramatisé !

\- Mais tu l'as frappé pour rien ! Juste à cause de ta jalousie maladive et parfaitement déplacée !

Oliver et Sara hurlaient dans la rue, parfaitement indifférent aux passants qui les dévisageaient, interloqués. Ils étaient tout les deux tellement furieux...

\- Tu m'as dis ne pas vouloir d'enfants, ne pas t'intéresser à tout ça et, du jour au lendemain, voilà que tu te comportes tellement bien avec elle que les gens pensent que tu es le père de son foutu gamin !

\- Elle est mon amie et elle est seule ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal !

Sara laissa échapper un rire aigre en secouant la tête :

\- Le truc Oliver c'est que tu es le seul à ne pas te rendre compte qu'elle est plus qu'une amie pour toi.

Oliver se figea avant de nier en bloc, secouant la tête si fort qu'il prit le risque de se la décrocher.

\- Arrête avec tes conneries.

Ils restèrent muets, parfaitement immobile au milieu de la rue, immuable dans le flot de badauds qui ne cessait d'aller et venir. Des centaines de questions restaient sans réponses et n'importe laquelle aurait fait l'affaire, celle-ci valait les autres et, d'une certaine manière était bien pire :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Sara soupira, semblant rendre les armes :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du bébé.

Oliver fronça les sourcils :

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour poser la main sur son poignet.

La jeune femme se dégagea en secouant la tête :

\- Non parce que, pour commencer, ce n'est pas ton bébé et, ensuite, je ne compte pas le garder.

Oliver était allongé de tout son long, sur le canapé de la cave, savourant un vieux whisky qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin. Ils avaient rompus. Pour la première fois de sa vie il comprenait ce qu'il avait infligé à Laurel en la trompant à tour de bras et autant dire qu'il avait quelques difficultés à se regarder dans un miroir.  
Il bu une longue rasade en rejouant sa journée. Elle avait été plutôt bonne. Jusqu'à un certain point, tout du moins.  
Maintenant Sara était partie au loin et lui était là, seul à ruminer ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con, parfois...  
Lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvrit sur les rires de John, Roy et Félicity il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à avoir de la compagnie ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Diggle haussa un sourcil dubitatif tandis que Roy le dévisageait, les bras croisés sur le torse et que Félicity filait droit sur ses ordinateurs :

\- C'est toi qui nous a dis de passer hier. On doit gérer une mission de reconnaissance, suivre les quelques pistes que nous possédons à propos du Mirakuru, expliqua le garde du corps.

Oliver retint de justesse un soupir de lassitude avant de se mettre debout. Un peu d'exercice lui fera le plus grand bien :

\- Euh... au risque de me faire exploser... où est Sara, tenta Roy.

\- Elle a quitté l'équipe.

\- Et l'histoire de sa grossesse, poursuivit John.

\- Elle est bien enceinte mais pas de moi.

Oliver était un peu partager face à cette affirmation. Entre rage et soulagement. C'était très déconcertant.

\- Bien, mettons nous au travail !

L'équipe s'habilla, Félicity scanna la ville et, lorsque tout le monde fut près, Diggle, Roy et Oliver quittèrent la cave. Le justicier avait peut-être une petite idée quant à la personne au commande mais il espérait de tout coeur se tromper. Il fallait qu'il se trompe.  
Il ne pensait pas être capable de gérer dans le cas contraire.  
La mission se passa plutôt bien, si on exceptait les trois cadavres de jeunes aux larmes ensanglantés, empoisonner au Mirakuru. Roy avait été particulièrement silencieux sur le chemin du retour parfaitement conscient que ça aurait pu être lui. Qu'il avait un truc en plus qui lui permettait de lutter contre la toxicité du produit, mais que cela ne serait pas infini, que, bientôt, le poison le transformerait en une sorte de monstre. Il serra les poings, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol de la camionnette. Il allait se battre. Après tout, il y était habitué. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG Félicity était déjà prête à partir.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps de me changer et je te raccompagne, lui lança Oliver en attrapant ses vêtements.

\- Pas la peine, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Le PDG fronça les sourcils, et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait... en colère. Et silencieuse. Pas de babillements intempestifs, pas de tentatives d'humour infructueuses, pas d'approche philosophique avec un discours encourageant et légèrement moralisateur.  
Rien.

\- Un soucis ?

Félicity le foudroya du regard, et, l'instinct de survie se réveillant, il fit un pas à l'arrière. Cette fille, malgré son petit mètre soixante et ses cinquante kilos toute mouillée, pouvait parfois être foutrement effrayante et souvent le justicier remerciait le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas une combattante. Elle serait redoutable dans le cas contraire.

\- Aucun.

OK. Réponse composé d'un seul mot, de deux syllabes, donc il y avait un problème.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non.

Il comprit : "Oui sombre crétin".

\- John, tu veux bien me ramener, s'il-te-plaît ?

Pour lui cela sonna plutôt comme un " Diggle, éloigne-moi de cet abruti avant que je ne tente de lui arracher les yeux avec mes ongles". Oliver prit une profonde inspiration. Il était près de deux heures du matin et, apparemment sa nuit n'était pas finie, mais il avait également le sale pressentiment que, si jamais il laissait Félicity partir avec John il aurait encore plus de mal à se faire pardonner.

\- Pas la peine Dig, je la raccompagne. Rentre chez toi.

Son ami lui lança un regard du genre "ça a était un honneur de te connaître. À bientôt dans un monde meilleur". Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait mais bon, apparemment c'était mauvais.  
Sans plus lui laisser le temps d'argumenter il alla se changer. Deux minutes plus tard ils quittèrent ensemble le Verdant dans un silence quasi religieux. Il lui ouvrit sa portière de voiture avant de monter côté conducteur. Il démarra, quitta le parking et s'engouffra dans la circulation presque inexistante à cette heure-ci.

\- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il d'emblée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mettre en colère mais je te présente mes excuses.

\- Tu n'as rien fais.

\- Menteuse. Depuis que tu es entrée dans la cave tu as dû lâcher un total de vingt mots au maximum et cela prouve que tu es en colère au mieux.

Félicity lui jeta un regard en coin qui lui tira un petit frisson d'appréhension, elle souffla et se lança :

\- Je ne veux pas te ta pitié.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as dis que si tu m'aidais c'est parce que j'étais seule, sans personne pour m'aider.

Le justicier tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme, sans comprendre :

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Les yeux sur la route, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Oliver reporta les yeux sur la route :

\- Félicity, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te le jure. Je...

\- Tais-toi.

Oliver garda le silence jusqu'à leur arrivés devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Il s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain et se stationna devant l'ascenseur.

\- Bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle quitta l'habitacle de la voiture sans lui adresser un regard. Oliver l'observa s'éloigner, le coeur battant la chamade. Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle entra et garda les yeux rivés sur ses escarpins.  
Le justicier asséna un coup violent sur le volant avant de se sortir à son tour pour emboiter le pas de la jeune femme. Encore une fois il entra inextremiste dans l'ascenseur :

\- Oliver...

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu... si je prends soin de toi à ce point c'est parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Par reconnaissance, par amitié, et... parce que je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas une obligation. C'est... un besoin. J'ai besoin de te protéger et de te voir sourire. Je me dis que, lorsque tu souris, c'est comme ça. Ce doit être comme ça. Tu dois sourire pour que je me sentes bien. Alors je prendrais soin de toi et de ton lézard aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Félicity dévisagea son ami, sans rien trouver à répondre. C'était... étonnant. Inattendu. Étourdissant. Et carrément attendrissant.  
Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent, et, un peu sonné Félicity quitta la cabine. Oliver, mû par un instinct, un besoin qu'il ne comprenait pas se plaça dans le sillage des portes, attrapa la main de l'informaticienne, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Aussi simplement que cela.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Déjà la fin ! J'espère relire toutes ces nouvelles personnes qui m'ont laissés tant de gentils commentaires hier. Parce que, n'oubliez pas, plus il y a de reviews, plus je suis motivée à poster la suite.**  
 **Merci pour tout, bonne journée !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec votre chapitre, un peu tard c'est vrai mais j'ai été un peu déçue alors voilà...**  
 **Merci pour votre soutiens, il est très encourageant !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Deux pas en arrière.

Félicity rentra chez elle en fermant violemment la porte d'entrée avant de s'appuyer dessus.  
Oliver venait de l'embrasser !  
Son souffle était court, son coeur battait la chamade, et, que Dieu la préserve, elle sentait son pouls pulser dans le bout de ses doigts.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Il faut que je me calme. Calme-toi Fel, le stress n'est pas bon pour le petit Lézard. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

Félicity réitéra l'exercice jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque se stabilise. Au moins elle n'était plus au bord de la tachycardie.  
Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassée ?! Juste au moment où elle se faisait à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, et voilà que Môsieur ce décidait !  
Félicity commença à arpenter son appartement en long, en large, et en travers. Il allait l'entendre ! Lui jouer un tel tour juste avant de la raccompagner chez elle pour la nuit ! Comme si son petit discours ne lui laissait pas déjà assez de grains à moudre comme cela !  
Quel idiot ! Égoïste ! Abruti ! Débile !  
Sous l'effet de la contrariété son coeur était repartie de plus belle.  
Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle oublie ce qu'il venait de se produire, qu'elle prenne une douche et qu'elle aille se coucher. Ses soucis seraient encore là le lendemain. Et puis la nuit portait conseille, non ?

De son côté Oliver n'en menait pas large non plus.  
Ce baiser avait été un geste impulsif. Sur l'impulsion du moment. Ça lui avait même parût être une bonne idée sur le coup. Et puis il s'était reculé. Et elle s'était jetée sur sa porte comme s'il allait la tuer. C'est d'ailleurs seulement une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas réellement rendue son baiser. Elle s'était contentée de garder ses lèvres immobiles contre les siennes, qui, clairement ne l'étaient pas.  
Il était... perdu ? Frustré ? Humilié ? Vexé ?  
Ce genre de situation ne lui était jamais arrivée. En général il était celui qui repoussait...  
Et puis, dans le fond il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. La panique peut-être ? La simple idée de la perdre lui avait broyée le coeur, retournée l'estomac et transpercée les intestins et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre il l'a serrait dans ses bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
Le truc qui l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il aurait pu se contenter de la serrer contre lui. De s'excuser tellement souvent que le mot en perdrait de son sens. Mais l'embrasser ?  
Peut-être Sara ne divaguait pas vraiment.  
Oliver secoua la tête. Il n'était pas amoureux de Félicity. Elle était importante pour lui, mais de là à l'aimer il y avait un monde tout de même ! Et puis il n'était même pas réellement certain de savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment aimé Laurel il ne l'aurait pas tromper à d'innombrables reprises, non ? Dans le fond il était peut-être seulement...  
Il ne savait même pas.  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond haut de sa chambre. Quelle semaine ! Le Mirakuru, Sara, Félicity, le Lézard. Il était éreinté. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il poussa un grognement à la limite du geignement et invita son visiteur à entrer. Il se rassit lorsqu'il vit Théa passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte :

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Un souci ?

Sa soeur entra en prenant garde à fermer derrière elle, se planta devant lui, croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil circonspect :

\- Tu déconnes ? Un souci tu dis ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu Sara te cracher au visage qu'elle était enceinte, et, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est avec toi qu'elle couchait !

Oliver grogna avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit :

\- Ouais, bah justement, moi aussi je n'étais pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. Le bébé n'est pas de moi. Un vieil ami était de passage en ville...

\- Oh.

Oliver ricana et garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- C'est dernier temps j'avais laissé tomber.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Détendu et reposant. Dans ces moments là il avait l'impression de redevenir le Oliver d'avant. Sans Arrow. Sans tuerie. Sans torture. Juste le Oliver Queen qui adorait passer du temps avec sa petite soeur. À l'époque sa soeur et sa mère étaient certainement les seules femmes qu'il respectait vraiment. Maintenant il y avait Félicity.  
Qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes après qu'il l'ait embrassé.

\- Y'a un problème, demanda Théa en se tournant vers Oliver.

\- Non...

\- Ne me mens pas, le coupa-t-elle, tu soupir toutes les trente secondes, on dirait une ado amoureuse.

\- Tu exagères, ricana-t-il. Pendant le raps, j'ai dis un truc qui a vexé Félicity. On s'est un peu disputés et, finalement, sans que je ne comprenne comment je me suis retrouvé à l'embrasser...

\- C'est une super nouvelle, cria-t-elle extatique, après tout, tu l'aime, non ?

\- Elle n'a pas répondue et s'est retranché dans son appartement.

\- Oh...

Oliver fusilla sa soeur du regard :

\- Tu ne veux pas varier un peu ton vocabulaire ?

Théa pouffa :

\- Désolée. C'est juste que tu es incroyablement malchanceux avec les femmes en ce moment.

\- Hé ! Un peu d'indulgence ! Je suis rester sur une île déserte pendant cinq ans !

Oliver appréhendait un peu de retourner travailler. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le travail en lui-même qu'il redoutait mais d'avantage son assistante de direction. Il se demandait comment allait se dérouler la journée après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.  
Il espérait seulement être capable de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.  
Il ricana en secouant la tête, dépité par son comportement de froussard. Il était Arrow, Nom de Dieu ! Il ne devrait certainement pas trembler à l'idée de retrouver une femme qu'il avait embrasser et qui s'était ensuite enfuie ! Et puis tout était de sa faute ! Quel idée ! L'embrasser alors qu'elle allait devenir maman, sa vie sentimentale devait être le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuel.  
Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il se présenta devant l'ascenseur, attendant avec impatience - ou nervosité mais il refusait de l'admettre - que les portes s'ouvrent afin d'en finir avec tout ça une bonne fois pour toute.  
Il entra dans la cabine et attendit patiemment qu'elle débute son ascension lorsqu'une main bloqua la fermeture des portes. Oliver retint difficilement une grimace lorsqu'il aperçu Félicity, rayonnante dans sa robe bateau vert d'eau. La jeune femme perdit de sa superbe en croisant les yeux bleus du justicier.  
Elle qui pensait avoir un court répit avant de lui présenter ses excuses...

\- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Salut ?! Il se faisait lui-même pitié.

\- Salut, répondit-elle, les joues rouges.

Un silence lourd comme une chappe de béton s'installa entre les deux amis, tout deux hésitants quand à la marche à suivre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Félicity pense être sur ne point de perdre la raison à cause de cette foutue musique d'ascenseur.

\- Je... pour hier, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

Oliver se tourna vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés :

\- Non, c'est moi. C'était déplacé. Je suis ton ami et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu penses que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ou que je ne vois en toi qu'une espèce de remplaçante ou quelque chose de ce goût là. Tu es une amie et...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, ricana-t-elle la gorge serrée, on oublie d'accord ? La soirée d'hier à été sacrément éprouvante pour tout le monde.

C'est à ça qu'en était venue à penser la jeune femme après sa nuit mouvementée. Avec un soupçon de regret, certes, néanmoins elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Hier Oliver avait été déboussolé et la possibilité qu'elle lui en veuille l'avait affecté ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de façon inconsidérée. Mais rien de plus.  
De son côté le PDG était lui aussi satisfait. Presque. Un truc le dérangeait même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je pensais ce que je t'ai dis hier dans l'ascenseur. J'ai besoin que tu sois heureuse. Cela me permet de rester sain d'esprit.

Troublée par l'intensité du regard de son ami Félicity détourna les yeux, une main caressant tendrement le renflement de son ventre avant de lâcher, taquine :

\- Qui te dit que tu es sain d'esprit ?

Oliver rit de bon coeur avant de l'entraîner en direction de leurs bureaux.

\- Très drôle. Mais si on y repense c'est toi la folle qui accepte d'écouter les directive d'un homme caché sur ta banquette arrière, recherché par la police et blessé, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner, un sourire en coin scotché au visage.

Félicity sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. N'empêche, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord...

\- Au faite, l'interpella-t-il la main sur la porte de son bureau, Théa voudrait faire du shopping avec toi. Ta façon de tenir tête à Laurel et Sara la vachement impressionnée.

Félicity acquiesça, heureuse de s'être faite une nouvelle amie. Finalement peut-être l'adage était-il exacte ? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées.

* * *

 **Voilà. Un chapitre assez court et assez frustrant je le concède. Le prochain nous offrira une ellipse avec les changements que cela entraîne.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?**  
 **Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. J'ai bien reçue toutes vos reviews pour Dirty Mistress mais j'ai eu une semaine mouvementée et j'ai oublié de vous répondre.**  
 **Qu'à-cela-ne-tienne. L'idée générale était : pourquoi je ne fais pas de suite ? Eh bien simplement parce que je n'ai pas d'idée pour une suite. Ni envie de l'écrire. C'est le principe des fins ouvertes. C'est un cadeau aux auteurs fainéants.**  
 **En tout cas merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On s'approche doucement de la fin. Je dirais encore une dizaine de chapitre, à peu de choses près. Et si une péripétie quelconque ne se tape pas l'incruste entre temps.**  
 **Bref. J'arrête de vous saouler et je vous laisse lire.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Confiance.

Félicity faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, les mains caressant son ventre très, très visible. Elle était enceinte de sept mois maintenant et, autant dire qu'il était impossible de passer à côté. Elle était resplendissante et énorme. Théa prenait un réel plaisir à l'entraîner dans de folle après-midi shopping, garnissant son armoire ainsi que celle de son petit Lézard. Il avait de quoi s'habiller jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Au moins. Les Queen avaient tendances à la noyer sous les cadeau. Le frère comme la soeur. Rien que la semaine précédente Oliver était arrivé avec un cheval à bascule. Un truc magnifique, sculpté dans le bois, ouvragés et peint à la main. Elle lui avait crié dessus parce que, franchement, il ne se servirait pas de ça avant trois ans au moins. Et il avait dû le payer une fortune.  
Un coup de pied la fit grimacer. Elle s'arrêta, souffla et caressant l'endroit de l'impacte :

\- Chut mon Lézard. Maman réfléchit.

Depuis quelques temps les choses s'étaient accélérés. On savait qui était à l'origine du problème Mirakuru. Un fantôme tout droit sorti du passé d'Oliver. Slade Wilson. Vachement revanchard le fantôme, soit dit en passant. Le justicier était sur les dents. Il était constamment aux aguets, guettant le moindre bruit, le plus subtile des mouvements. L'australien lui avait promis l'enfer après tout. Du coup, il craignait tellement pour sa vie à elle qu'elle était presque tout le temps sous surveillance. Sans oublier qu'elle était interdite de séjour au QG.  
Mais là n'était pas le soucis. Pour le moment du moins.  
Félicity, en fouillant, venait de découvrir le plus gros secret de Moïra Queen. Si jamais l'information sortait dans la presse, cela lui coûterait le fauteuil de Maire. Et peut-être même la peine de mort.  
Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec le Dragon, mais Moïra l'avait menacé, elle et son bébé. Et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle arpentait son appartement comme un lion en cage à trois heures du matin. Elle était persuadée qu'elle devrait en parler à Oliver. Et à Théa aussi. Seulement elle n'était pas certaine d'être en position pour balancer ce genre de bombe.  
Et s'il lui en voulait ? S'il l'a détestait ? Et Théa ?! Elle est si jeune.  
Félicity savait qu'à leur place elle aimerait savoir. Elle aimerait qu'on lui dise mai si jamais ce n'était pas le cas ?! Si jamais Oliver la prenait pour une sale fouineuse et la renvoyait dans ses pénates ?

\- Et toi mon Lézard ? Tu sais ce que je dois faire ?

Elle repassa ses mains sur son ventre tendu encore et encore, elle avait l'impression que ce geste, au-delà du côté apaisant, lui donnait du courage, de la force. Elle savait qu'elle ne cacherait pas la vérité à son bébé. Et, si jamais un jour elle rencontrait un homme bien, un homme digne d'être le père de son fils, elle ne lui cacherait pas la vérité, parce que la génétique et la paternité étaient deux choses différentes. Son père était bien son géniteur néanmoins cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'enfuir sans plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Et tant bien même ce monstre de Malcolm Merlyn était le géniteur de Théa, Robert Queen, lui était son père. Le vrai. Et cela ne changerait jamais. Il était celui qui l'avait élevé. Qui lui avait inculqué ses valeurs.  
Félicity en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit sourd raisonna assez fort contre sa baie-vitrée pour lui faire pousser un petit cris. Elle se tourna en direction du vide noir et abyssale en fronçant les sourcils : là, accroché à ses fenêtres, totalement ignorant des quinze étages qui le séparait du sol se trouvait Oliver. Il lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte de sa terrasse alors qu'il s'y glissait. Pourquoi diable ne prenait-il pas la porte comme tout le monde ?! Et surtout que faisait-il sur la façade de son immeuble à trois heure du matin ?

\- Tu as un problème ?! C'est le bébé, demanda-t-il immédiatement.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil circonspect en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine :

\- Sérieusement ? Je ne devrais pas être celle qui pose les questions ? Après tout tu es celui qui escalade mes fenêtres la nuit. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un petit côté harceleur mais voyeur ? Tu me déçois Arrow, vraiment.

Le large sourire qu'elle arborait fit comprendre au justicier qu'elle rigolait mais il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant en s'approchant pour passer l'enlacer d'un bras et la guider en direction du canapé. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, les contacts physique, entre eux avaient tendances à se multiplier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de la toucher pour se rassurer. À moins qu'il appréciait seulement la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Son odeur de fleur. La chaleur qui lui parcourait les veines comme une vague.

\- Depuis que je sais que Slade rode dans les parages, commença-t-il en l'aidant à s'installer avant d'abaisser masque et capuche, je fais quelques rondes supplémentaires pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Que tu vas bien. Et en passant, j'ai vue que tu marchait dans ton salon en te touchant le ventre et j'ai pensé que, peut-être c'était le moment.

Félicity rit doucement. Depuis qu'elle avait passé son sixième mois les garçons flippaient à l'idée qu'elle puisse accoucher à n'importe quel instant. Elle trouvait ça mignon.

\- Non. Je réfléchissais. Et puis il s'est mit à me donner des coups de pieds. Je me demande ce qu'il fout là-dedans.

Oliver tendit une main hésitante. Il avait été le premier à sentir les mouvements de son bébé. Avec elle, bien évidemment. C'était il y a deux mois. Ils étaient en pleine réunion lorsqu'elle avait ressenti le premier coup. Elle avait pâlit instantanément et Oliver l'avait remarqué. Il l'avait suivi tandis qu'Isabel poursuivait son exposé. Il avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait vu quelques larmes dévaler ses joues. Il s'était approché en deux grandes enjambées pour encadrer son visage de ses mains. Et puis elle les avaient attrapées et les avaient placées sur son ventre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à décrire le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait parcouru. S'était... indescriptible.  
Et depuis, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il recommençait. Félicity attrapa sa main et la déposa à l'endroit où il tambourinait sans cesse :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il se calme toujours quand tu es là.

\- Parce qu'il sait que sa maman est en sécurité avec moi.

Félicity le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et lui sourit :

\- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

Oliver sourit et profita du calme ambiant. Il était toujours plus calme aux côtés de son informaticienne.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, souffla-t-il finalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts. Tu refais ce truc, là, expliqua-t-il devant son air surpris.

Ses réflexion sur ce qu'elle savait de son secret de famille revinrent en force et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Ni quoi dire. D'une certaine façon Moïra avait raison. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de la famille Queen. Même si cela avait pour vocation d'aider ses amis. Elle voulait protéger Oliver qui avait déjà tellement souffert.

\- Félicity, insista-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Il soupira mais ne dit rien, la respectant assez pour ne pas remettre en cause ses choix. Elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête.

\- Demain je dois faire un discours. Pour la campagne de ma mère.

Moïra avait décidé de tenter de s'installer dans le fauteuil du maire, et, du coup, elle se servait de son fils et de sa fille à outrance, proclamant que sans l'amour de ses enfants elle n'aurait pas su faire les bons choix. Félicity avait toujours envie de rire lorsqu'elle entendait de tels sornettes. Et, d'ailleurs, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne voterait pas pour Moïra. La ville n'avait clairement pas besoin de cela.

\- Mon pauvre...

Il ricana :

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Je vais devoir expliquer en long et en large pourquoi je soutiens la campagne de ma mère, à quel point je l'aime et l'admire, et, tout cela sans oublier de préciser de rappeler tour ce que je lui dois.

\- N'oublie pas d'évoquer la cicatrice sur ton épaule. Tu sais, celle qu'elle t'a laissé quand elle t'a tiré dessus avant que tu ne viennes te planquer dans ma voiture et que tu manques de me ficher une crise cardiaque.

\- Je ne regrette pas, tu sais, dit-il finalement après avoir observé un long moment de silence, d'avoir choisi ta voiture. Je pense même qu'il s'agit de la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis...

Félicity dévisagea le profil puissant de l'archer. Elle aussi était heureuse qu'il lui ait fait suffisamment confiance. Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son cou.  
Et, comme ça, elle sut. Il l'avait choisie elle, parce qu'il avait confiance en elle. Ils avaient confiance en l'un l'autre. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur collaboration. Sur la confiance. Alors sans plus réfléchir elle se lança et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait, ses mains par-dessus les siennes qui reposait toujours sur son ventre.  
Elle espérait seulement ne pas s'être trompée.

* * *

 **Fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimés. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Je veux juste avancer dans l'histoire sans non plus passer de quatre moins de grossesse à l'accouchement directe. Mais on s'en approche.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! Comment ça va ?**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutiens !**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le Lézard et le loup.

Oliver était appuyé à la chambranle de la porte, observant sa soeur et sa mère se déchirer en silence. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui mentir.  
Il aurait détesté qu'elle le fasse dans une situation inverse alors il avait joué franc-jeu avec elle et lui avait rapporté tout ce que Félicity lui avait dit. Théa avait été effondrée, remettant en question toute son éducation, toutes son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver ne la calme en lui expliquant encore et encore à quel point leur père, Robert Queen, l'aimait. Elle était sa princesse. Sa fierté. Cela avait pris du temps, un pack de bières, trois albums photos avant que, finalement, elle ne se calme. Elle avait néanmoins exigé de quitter le manoir Queen donc Oliver avait dû trouver en vitesse un appartement meublé et assez grand pour deux, cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire - surtout dans un délai aussi court - mais il y était finalement parvenu et, cerise sur le gâteau, il était dans l'immeuble voisin de celui de Félicity.  
Il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute mais il avait peut-être orienté ses recherches dans ce quartier dans l'idée de garder un oeil sur la futur maman. Elle lui arracherait certainement les yeux si elle l'entendait parler - ou penser - ainsi.  
Toujours était-il que le face à face entre la mère et la fille serait à marquer dans les annales.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse ! Tu vaux à peine mieux que Merlyn !

\- Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton, jeune fille ! Je suis toujours ta mère !

\- Ha, se moqua-t-elle, cela reste à prouver ! Après tout, j'ai toujours été persuadée que les vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire !

Moïra s'approcha de sa fille, la main levée, mais, avant qu'elle n'est réellement le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, Oliver se saisit de son bras, la fusillant du regard :

\- N'y pense même pas. Tu es celle qui est en faute !

\- Une fois ! Cela est arrivé une fois et vous allez me le reprocher ? Alors que votre père sautait sur tout ce qui avait moins de trente ans et qui portait une jupe ? Jusqu'à sa stagiaire ! La jeune Isabel Rochev ! Et pourtant il reste toujours aussi immaculé à vos yeux !

Oliver marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son père avait couché avec qui ?! Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, et se repris. Il y repensera plus tard.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, cracha-t-il en lui tournant le dos, c'est de mauvais goût de dénigrer un mort.

Théa laissa échapper un long sifflement admiratif lorsqu'elle entra dans son nouvel appartement :

\- C'est superbe dis-moi !

\- Arrête, grogna-t-il en traînant trois énormes valises derrière lui, on dirait que tu viens de t'échapper d'une île déserte et non pas de l'un des plus luxueux manoir du pays.

\- Très drôle, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je tenais seulement à souligner ton bon goût. Tu as été franchement efficace en si peu de temps.

Oliver ne répondit rien, trop conscient du pouvoir de son nom et de son argent et pas réellement certain de pouvoir se venter.

\- Toc, toc.

Oliver et Théa se tournèrent dans le même mouvement en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'il avait laissé ouverte puisqu'il devait aller chercher le dernier bagage qui l'attendait dans le hall pour se retrouver face à Félicity, les joues légèrement rouges et sublime dans sa robe de grossesse mauve et ses ballerines jaunes. Oliver pensa faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il repéra sa valise, derrière elle.

\- Mais tu es folle ? Tu es enceinte de sept mois et tu t'amuses à jouer au groove ?!

Félicity secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- N'exagère pas ! Le sac est à roulette. Je me suis contentée de la tirer jusque dans la cage d'ascenseur puis sur ton palier. Si tu veux tout savoir mettre mes chaussures m'a demandé plus d'efforts.

Oliver, toujours un peu pâle marmonna dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers elle. Il lui attrapa gentiment le bras d'une main et la valise de l'autre afin de les faire toutes les deux entrées dans l'appartement :

\- Je venais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier, chantonna la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Théa. Et m'excuser. Tout ça est de ma faute.

La jeune Queen balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main :

\- Tu n'es en rien responsable. C'est elle la sale menteuse manipulatrice. Tu as été honnête et s'est tout à ton honneur. Sans oublier que, connaissant ma mère, elle a dû te menacer...

Félicity haussa les épaules. Cela avait été un choix difficile, cornélien même, mais, finalement, au bout du compte, elle ne s'était jamais réellement posée la question. Après tout, elle aurait été incapable de se regarder dans une glace - ou Oliver - si elle avait garder ce genre d'information pour elle.

\- En tout cas, reprit Oliver pour éviter à se silence pesant de s'installer, je nr veux plus te voir faire ce genre de choses. Monter les valises ou ce genre de connerie te sont interdite jusqu'à la naissance du Lézard.

\- Lézard ? Tu vas appeler ton fils Lézard, s'écria Théa, les yeux écarquillés.

Félicity rit en secouant la tête :

\- Non, c'est juste un surnom que je lui donne en attendant sa naissance. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler. Je verrais ça le jour J.

\- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur !

Félicity sourit à la jeune femme avant que, toutes deux, se lance dans le glossaire des prénoms les plus ridicule sous le regard bienveillant d'Oliver.  
Finalement, cette grossesse qu'il voyait initialement d'un mauvais oeil s'avérait être, par bien des aspect, plus que bénéfique. Pour commencer cela lui avait permis de faire connaissance avec Félicity. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas réellement qui elle était. Ils étaient amis mais avant cela c'était tout. Il aurait été incapable de dire qu'elle était son plat favoris, ou son film. Il ne savait rien de son histoire d'amour avec les chaussures. Rien.  
Ensuite, grâce au Lézard il avait appris à prendre soins des autres d'une autre manière. Sans violence, menace et mort. Juste avec de l'attention et de la protection.  
Théa avait une nouvelle amie. Une véritable amie qui se fichait de si argent ou de qui elle était et enfin, fait non négligeable, il s'était enfin débarrassé de l'emprise malsaine de sa mère.  
Juste pour ça le gosse avait déjà toute son affection.

Tard dans la nuit, Félicity qui, une fois encore ne parvenait pas à dormir - et les Queen n'y étaient pour rien - commença à faire les cents pas en se caressant le ventre. Son fils bougeait énormément, et, outre ses soucis d'incontinence, certains coups étaient assez douloureux pour l'empêcher de dormir. Donc, pour la deuxième nuit consécutive elle se retrouvait à déambuler dans son salon en lieu et place d'un sommeil réparateur.  
Elle en était à son second couplet d'Hakuna Matata lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils, Oliver ne l'appelait plus après minuit sauf cas majeur. Elle s'empara du mobile d'une main un peu tremblante, redoutant les prochaines secondes :

\- Un souci ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Je me demandais juste si toi tu n'avais pas de problème.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que ton salon donnait sur ma chambre. Et je te vois tourner en rond depuis presque une heure.

Félicity se tourna vivement en direction de ses baies-vitrées et esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle aperçue Oliver, appuyé à sa fenêtre, torse nu et lui adressant un petit signe.

\- Tu viens de te tendre compte, marmonna-t-elle, septique. Dis-moi, tu es certain d'avoir choisi cet appartement seulement parce qu'il était le premier que tu es trouvé ? Le fait que tu es une vu imprenable sur mon canapé n'a rien avoir avec ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Il jouait un peu trop sur la surprise outrée au goût de la jeune femme mais elle préféra ne rien ajouter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle, c'est juste mon Lézard qui a la bougeotte. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Pour une fois que tu t'accorde une nuit tranquille...

\- Je réfléchissais, souffla-t-il d'un air las.

\- Encore à Slade ?! Oliver je t'ai dis cent fois que tu n'es en rien responsable des actes de ce malade. C'est le Mirakuru qui rend fou. Regarde Roy, malgré tout notre soutiens il perd doucement le contrôle. Bientôt Caitlin aura le remède et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Du moins pas totalement. Ma mère m'a dit un truc ce matin qui m'a... perturbé.

\- Quand ne l'es-tu pas, tenta-t-elle afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Raconte, lança-t-elle ensuite du ton le plus doux qu'elle possédait.

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment. Si longtemps, en faite, que si elle ne le voyait pas téléphone à l'oreille elle aurait pensé qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez. Mais même séparés par une cinquantaine de mètres elle pouvait discerner son air pensif. Le froncement de ses sourcils et la contraction de sa mâchoire.

\- Isabel, commença-t-il ensuite d'une voix hésitante, était la maîtresse de mon père.

\- Oh.

Bon, que son père enchaînait les conquêtes n'était un secret pour personne - tel père tel fils n'est-ce pas ? - alors elle supposait que ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Peut-être se sentait-il en compétition...

\- Oh, répéta-t-elle en comprenant les implications. C'est dégueu. Au mieux.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas franchement.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je t'avais prévenus. Cette fille est un poison. J'espère au moins qu'elle ne t'a pas appeler Robert...

Félicity pouffa, incapable de s'en empêcher. C'était peut-être un peu méchant mais lui, à l'époque, l'avait blessée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un juste retour des choses.

\- Haha. Très drôle.

\- En dehors de ça, reprit-elle, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle revienne ici seulement quelques temps avant Slade ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Même si elle n'était pas à ses côtés elle savait à quoi il ressemblait : tendu comme un arc - sans jeu de mot douteux, légèrement penché en avant, les poings serrés et le regard noir comme les ténèbres.

\- Si ce que tu dis est juste...

\- Ce n'est qu'une allégorie.

\- Peut-être mais si jamais...

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça :

\- Si jamais, d'une quelconque façon, elle est reliée à Slade, tu as fais entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

* * *

 **Comme vous le devinez les prochains chapitres vont bouger un peu plus. Mais pour cela il me faut plein de reviews ou tout les personnages vont connaître une mort atroce.**  
 **Je sais. Je suis un monstre !**  
 **Merci !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holà ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes d'attaques pour un nouveau chapitre très attendu de PA parce que le voici, tout beau, tout chaud !**  
 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires sur EV, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère vous retrouver très nombreux ici aussi !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Drôle de nuit !**

La situation n'était pas si catastrophique. Elle était angoissante, stressante et un peu effrayante mais pas si catastrophique.  
C'est vrai ça. N'importe qui peu accoucher avec un mois d'avance sur le sol froid et non stérile du sombre QG d'un Justicier masqué lors d'une guerre civile et avec pour seule soutien quelqu'un qui vous déteste.  
Franchement c'était facile. Un jeu d'enfant.  
Voilà.  
Maintenant que Félicity avait fait preuve de tout l'optimisme dont elle était capable elle pouvait paniquer. Et elle allait aussi très certainement se mettre à pleurer.  
Tout allait de mal en pis depuis deux jours. Slade avait assassiné Moïra, avant de relâcher ses hommes dopés au Mirakuru dans les rues de Starling. L'antidote n'était toujours pas près, et à cause de Rochev qui avait rapidement compris qu'Oliver savait à propos de son association avec DeathStroke, il avait été écarté de la direction de QC et risquait de perdre son héritage. Pourtant ils avaient parfaitement suent jouer la comédie pendant un mois entier mais elle supposait qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas de chance en ce moment.  
Et maintenant ça. Elle était coincée dans la cave avec Sara qui, devant la situation avait mis ses différents de côtés afin de venir prêter main forte à l'équipe. Elle avait été légèrement blessée dans l'un de ses combats et avait perdue son arme alors elle était venue ici pour se ravitailler lorsque quelqu'un, Félicity pensait qu'il s'agissait certainement de l'un des sbires de Slade, avait tenté de pirater le système informatique de la cave le plongeant en état d'alerte et donc à activer le plan prévu dans ces cas là, c'est à dire un verrouillage complet du système. Oliver ou John devrait venir dans deux heures minimum afin de taper le code spécial mis au point pour désactiver l'alerte.  
Pendant ce temps personne ne pourraient entrer. Ou sortir dans le cas présent. Décidément Félicity avait trop bien fait son job.  
Sara s'escrimait sur la porte depuis quinze bonnes minutes tandis que Félicity faisait les cents pas, les mains sur ses reins en soufflant comme un boeuf. Elle avait ces fichus contraction depuis très tôt dans l'après-midi mais au vu de la panique ambiante et du plan d'Oliver qui arrivait à son terme elle avait choisie de ne rien dire. Elle en savait suffisamment sur le sujet pour savoir que le travail durait généralement de très longues heures, a fortiori pour une première naissance, et pensait donc avoir une certaine marge de manoeuvre. Sans oublier le fait que les hôpitaux étaient plein d'innombrables blessés et qu'elle était très certainement le cadet de leurs soucis.  
Ey puis tant qu'elle n'avait pas perdue la poche des eaux tout allait bien, non ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien, dit-elle à l'attention de Sara. Ses portes sont faites pour résister à une explosion nucléaire. On est dans un véritable bunker ici.

\- Ils ont besoin de moi à l'extérieur, cracha-t-elle en fusillant l'informaticienne du regard.

\- Je sais. Je n'avais pas prévue d'être enfermée ici avec toi aujourd'hui.

Une contraction, plus forte que les autres, l'obligea à se pencher sur son bureau et à s'y agripper de toutes ses forces. C'est ce moment que choisi Oliver pour les contacter :

\- Félicity ? Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Sara ? Elle devait prendre de trois trucs au QG avant de revenir mais...

\- Sara est coincée ici avec moi. Le système de sécurité s'est enclenché.

\- Merde !

\- Comme tu dis, ricana Félicity juste avant de laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif.

\- Tout va bien, s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement, tu es blessée ? Attend moi j'arrive...

\- Non, Oliver ça va. Je viens de me cogner l'orteil. Ce n'est rien. Écoutes, concentres-toi sur Slade, de toutes façons tu ne peux rien faire. Je vais essayer de joindre Caitlin histoire de savoir où en est l'antidote.

\- Félicity...

\- Non. Je te guiderais d'ici comme prévu. Je ne te serais d'aucune utilité sur le terrain, alors focalises toi sur ce petit con malade, arrêtes-le et rentre.

Il observa de longues secondes de silence avant d'acquiescer. Elle avait raison. Il se devait de le stopper par tout les moyens possible et imaginable. Pour protéger sa soeur, et ses amis. Pour Félicity et plus sa mère. Même s'il n'était pas en bon terme avec elle, Slade était allé trop loin en la tuant.

\- Prends soin de toi, lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit sourire dans sa réponse :

\- Bien sûr. Après tout je vais devoir apprendre au Lézard à s'astiquer le poireau !

Il coupa la communication avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre. Elle était certaine que cela allait la poursuivre pour le reste de ses jours.  
Une contraction lui vrilla les reins, la poussant à s'asseoir, le souffle court.

\- S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, attends encore un peu mon Lézard. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pour commencer c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Tu dois encore rester au chaud pendant un mois et, ensuite, tu dois venir au monde entouré de médecin et pas ici pendant que la ville est à feu et à sang. Et puis ta chambre n'est pas totalement fini...

\- À qui tu parles, marmonna Sara en approchant.

\- À mon fils. Il fait des siennes. Il a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez aujourd'hui.

Sara, qui s'apprêtait déjà à lui lancer une réplique assassine, ferma la bouche dans un "clap" les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu déconnes ? Tu ne vas pas accoucher ici quand même ?!

Félicity souffla en secouant la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort. Si le bébé a décidé qu'il s'agissait du bon moment je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Sara haussa les épaules :

\- Serres les cuisses.

\- De toutes façons, rien ne sert de parler tant que je n'ai pas perdue les eaux.

\- Très bien. En attendant essaie de nous sortir de là.

Félicity ne répondit pas. Elle lui avait déjà répété au moins trois fois. Si elle devait le faire encore une fois se serait certainement à coup de clavier.  
Pendant plus d'une demi-heure Félicity guida les membres de l'équipe à distance tout en tentant de collecter des informations quant à la position de Slade et en serrant les dents quand une contraction arrivait soit de plus en plus souvent.  
Au bout d'un instant, lorsque l'une d'entre elles fut particulièrement douloureuse Félicity décida de se lever pour tenter de marcher un peu afin de se détendre. Oliver et les autres venaient de réceptionner l'antidote et de l'administrer à Roy, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin d'elle.  
La jeune femme déambula lentement entre les flèches, les ordinateurs et les tapis de sol pour les entraînements en se caressant le ventre lorsque, d'un coup, un liquide chaud coula abondamment entre ses jambes.

\- Et merde, gémit-elle assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Sara qui faisait toujours les cents pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux.

La justicière devint pâle comme la mort avant qu'elle ne s'élance jusqu'à la porte du repère et ne tambourine dessus comme une folle :

\- Au secours ! À l'aide ! Ici !

\- Ça ne sert à rien Sara !

Incroyable. S'était la guerrière aguerri qui paniquait. Bon, à vrai dire elle était également à deux doigts de piquer une crise mais la réaction de Sara lui permettait de garder son calme. Hors de question d'être à deux pour paniquer dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

\- Alors je vais appeler Oliver. Tu ne peux pas accoucher ici. Personne ne peux...

Félicity s'interposa immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait pas interrompre et déconcentrer l'équipe dans un tel moment. Cela risquait de leurs coûter la vie. Alors sans ménagement elle lui asséna un gifle violente.  
Félicity n'avouerait jamais le plaisir qu'elle y prit mais quand même, cela faisait du bien.

\- Calme toi ! Oliver ne peut rien pour moi alors laisse-le affronter Slade, sans source de stress supplémentaire et aide-moi plutôt. Va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude, des serviettes et une paire de ciseaux. Je vais avoir mon bébé ici. Mon dieu Oliver va en faire une syncope.

Sara aussi était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Félicity leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant. C'est héros ! Capable de foncer tête baissées dans un immeuble en flamme ou de désamorcer une bombe mais mettez-les dans une pièce avec une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher et il n'y a plus personne !  
Pendant que la jeune Lance préparait tout ce qu'il fallait Félicity s'installa sur le sol, le dos calé contre la vitrine qui abritait en temps normal le costume d'Oliver, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Bientôt elle allait devoir pousser, elle le savait, le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Bientôt elle rencontrerait son fils et s'était très certainement ce qui l'empêchait de pleurer et de paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Pour son bébé. Ce serait son premier acte en tant que maman. Accoucher presque seule dans une cave sombre et humide pendant une pseudo apocalypse.  
Sara arriva et installa serviette et bassine tandis que Félicity remontait sa robe et se débarrassait de sa culotte :

\- Dis-moi comment s'est, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Dégueu, répondit immédiatement Sara.

Félicity fronça les sourcils :

\- Écoute-moi bien Sara parce que je ne suis vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Je suis sur le point d'accoucher alors tu vas te montrer gentille et me donner un peu plus d'informations !

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais je n'y connais rien moi. Je pense que tu peux commencer à pousser.

Félicity leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait presque préféré que ce soit John. Presque.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, bientôt se sera ton tour, souffla-t-elle en attente de sa prochaine contraction.

Sara haussa les épaules, nonchalante :

\- J'ai mentis, dieu merci. Je ne suis pas enceinte et quand je vois ça je me dis que je ne le serais jamais.

Sa réponse se grava dans un coin de sa tête mais sans plus. Une contraction salée arrivait et elle était déjà toute à sa concentration. Dans un cris déchirant, plein de douleur, elle poussa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

\- On voit sa tête, s'exclama Sara, bordel, ce que c'est immonde !

Félicity esquissa un très mince sourire avant de recommencer à pousser au mépris de la douleur et de la fatigue.

Oliver, John et Roy arrivèrent au repère, éreintés et blessés mais victorieux. Ils avaient stoppés Slade et son armées. Il l'avaient fait. Ils avaient eut leur vengeance et maintenant ils allaient chercher Félicity et Sara.  
Oliver voulait serrer don informaticienne contre lui. Tout cela c'était grâce à elle. Elle avait su le soutenir et l'encourager.  
Diggle tapa le code pour désactiver le système de sécurité et ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans la cave. Roy fronça les sourcils en trouvant Sara recroquevillé dans un coin, le teint blanc et Félicity assise par terre avec un amas de serviette entre les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda Oliver le visage crispé.

Sara se redressa d'un bond et quitta la cave en courant, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses tandis que Felicity se tournait vers eux avec un sourire radieux. Fatigué mais radieux. Dig s'approcha, son visage s'éclairant au fur et à mesure.

\- J'y crois pas !

\- Quoi ?

Mais à cet instant ils comprirent tous. La jeune femme tenait au creux de ses bras un joli bébé tout rose et potelé, un peu petit mais qui, malgré son mois d'avance, semblait en pleine forme.

\- Eh bien je suppose qu'on est pas le seuls à avoir eut une nuit crevante, rit Roy en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Oliver gardait, lui, religieusement le silence, hypnotisé par le petit être qu'elle gardait serré contre elle. Enfin il rencontrait le petit Lézard.

\- Sacré timing.

Félicity, les yeux larmoyants, présenta à ses amis, sa famille son fils :

\- Je vous présente Joshua Oliver Smoak.

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Ce chapitre ? Pour une reprise ? Plutôt pas mal, non ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup.**  
 **Ce n'est pas le dernier, je pense qu'il en reste encore cinq. Ou six.**  
 **Merci et laissez-moi vos avis !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ! Et oui je suis toujours en vie ! Miracle !**  
 **Désolée pour cette loooooongue absence. Je n'ai même pas l'excuse des vacances.**  
 **Mais bon je suppose que l'important c'est que je poste...**  
 **Merci à Délicity pour son coup de main. J'espère que le chapitre te plaît.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Une informaticienne, un justicier, une héritière et le Bébé.**

\- Voilà mon Bébé. Je te présente ta maison, chantonna Félicity en refermant sa porte d'entrée du pied.

Joshua et elle avaient passés cinq jours en observation, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien, et, malgré la prématurité de sa naissance, son fils se portait comme un charme du haut des ses cinquante-deux centimètres et ses deux kilos neuf cents quatre-vingt.  
Félicity observa son appartement, puis son fils et sourit au sentiments de plénitude qui l'envahit. Elle avait son petit garçon parfait et son appartement de rêve, que demander de plus ?  
Un biberon, si on en croyait les petits gémissement de son bébé et, des fois qu'elle n'ait pas compris, se mine contrariée, rouge, le visage fripé et les poings serrés.

\- Je vais te faire ton biberon mon petit Lézard.

Elle le déposa sur son transat avant de se diriger dans la cuisine afin de lui préparer son repas tout en roucoulant.  
Ces simples gestes la rendaient tellement heureuse qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle réalité. Son bébé était enfin là, avec elle. Elle était maman.

Une petite heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. La jeune femme grimaça avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au baby phone afin de s'assurer que cela n'avait pas réveillé son petit garçon. Rassurée elle se dirigea vers la porte afin d'ouvrir avant que son visiteur ne réitère son geste et ne finisse vraiment par réveiller son bébé.  
Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver Thea et Oliver derrière la porte. Pendant son séjour à la maternité ils étaient venus chaque jour pours'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien et pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec la "petite merveille qu'elle avait fabriquée toute seule" comme aimait à le répéter Thea.

\- Bonjour, sourit la jeune femme en étreignant d'autorité l'informaticienne.

Félicity s'était vite habituée aux côtés tactile et expressif de la soeur de son patron, d'ailleurs la différence entre leurs comportements respectifs n'avait de cesse de la surprendre.  
Thea la relâcha et entra chez la jeune femme tandis qu'Oliver s'avançait un sac en papier plein de course entre les mains :

\- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais sûrement pas envie de cuisiner à peine sortie de l'hôpital et l'idée que tu te nourrisses de plat surgelé ou de chips me file des sueurs froides alors je suis venu te cuisiner un petit truc...

Félicity esquissa un large sourire qui, comme d'habitude, émerveilla le jeune homme :

\- Tu es une bénédiction !

Elle lui offrit un clin d'oeil avant de le laisser se diriger vers la cuisine :

\- Et que comptes tu nous cuisiner Martha, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Oliver lui tira la langue de façon très puérile ce qui étonna Félicity qui se figea une seconde. Depuis quelques temps il était tellement plus humain et détendu... il ne se comportait plus comme un robot sans âme et ce comportement était à la fois déconcertant et grisant. Elle aimait le voir si léger.

\- Rien de bien compliquer.

\- Mais encore ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant :

\- Tu es tellement autoritaire !

Félicity explosa de rire en secouant la tête :

\- Regardez qui parle ! Tu es plus directif qu'un Colonel avant un défilé militaire.

Oliver secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches :

\- J'ai seulement un avis très tranché.

\- Ouais quelque chose comme ça...

\- Sinon, pour en revenir à la cuisine je compte faire un plat simple. Des bolognaises.

Félicity gémit d'anticipation, impatiente de pouvoir à nouveau goûter à la cuisine de son ami. Oliver la fixa intensément, l'imaginant gémir pour d'autres motifs absolument pas du tout platonique. Puis, il se secoua, s'insultant mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

\- J'ai hâte.

Oliver acquiesça en souriant, préférant garder le silence. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à babiller d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Il coupait grossièrement les oignons en prêtant une oreille distraite à la discussion de Thea et Félicity lorsque le cris tonitruant de Joshua les firent sursauter. Félicity sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds pour se précipiter aux côtés de son fils, Thea sur les talons. Oliver les regarda s'éloigner, un brin amusé par leurs réactions des plus vives. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le petit Lézard de son amie était, par bien des manières, en train de sauvé sa relation avec sa soeur. Il les rapprochaient et les unissaient plus solidement que jamais après la perte de leur mère. Oh, ils n'étaient pas triste à proprement parlé. Et Moïra avait mérité son sort mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se sentir coupable, et c'était ce poison qui les auraient éloignés l'un de l'autre s'il n'y avait pas eu Joshua Oliver Smoak.  
Il n'avait toujours pas discuté avec son amie au sujet du second prénom de son fils. Il se sentait fier qu'elle est choisie de lui rendre hommage de cette manière mais il était également franchement terrorisé.

\- Il faut le changer je crois, s'exclama Thea en se bouchant le nez. Mon dieu ! Petit mais costaud !

Félicity esquissa un petit sourire attendrit avant de tourner les yeux vers Oliver :

\- Tu veux bien le tenir le temps que j'aille lui chercher un change ?

Le jeune homme se figea, abasourdit. Il n'avait encore jamais prit le petit dans ses bras. Il était trop fragile, trop minuscule pour lui et il craignait de lui faire du mal...

\- Euh... tu ne veux pas plutôt le donner à Thea ?

Comble de malchance, ou coup du destin le portable de la jeune Queen sonna pile à cet instant. Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur :

\- Désolée grand frère. Une urgence. Tu vas devoir t'occuper seule de la boule puante.

Elle se tourna néanmoins vers Félicity, lui adressa un clin d'œil et posa ses lèvres sur le front du bébé :

\- Une magnifique boule puante, néanmoins.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite laissant son frère et informaticienne seuls.

\- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle avec un gentil sourire, je peux me débrouiller seule mais...

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est seulement qu'il est si petit et que moi...

Félicity se mordit les lèvres, une expression attendrie sur le visage. Parfois elle oubliait à quel point Oliver pouvait être peu-sûr de lui-même.

\- Je vas te montrer, dit-elle en murmurant et en lui plaçant délicatement son fils dans les bras, en prenant bien attention à ce que sa tête soit soutenue, tu vois, comme ça.

Oliver n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, son regard rivé à celui, déjà très clair, du fils de son amie. De son petit Lézard.

\- Bonjour toi, souffla-t-il, je suis Oliver Queen et je suis...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en faîte ? Son oncle ? Son parrain ? Un ami de sa mère amoureux d'elle ?  
Il se raidit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Amoureux. De Félicity. Lui. OK. D'accord. Tout d'abord il devait garder son calme. Il paniquerait plus tard. Et n'analyserait rien sans une bouteille de vodka à portée de main.

\- Qu'importe ce que je suis. Je sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Mais hors de question que je te laisse répéter mes erreurs. Tu ne deviendras pas un petit con arrogant et pourri-gâté ou bien je t'expédierai moi-même sur Lian Yu.

Félicity, dans le couloir ne fit aucun bruit afin d'écouter son ami roucouler avec son fils :

\- Il faudra être un type bien avec les filles. Ou les mecs. T'es encore trop jeune pour savoir ce genre de chose. En faîte tu devras être un type bien tout court pour faire honneur à ta mère. Tu devras respecter tes engagements, et t'y tenir. Pas question de retourner ta veste parce que c'est plus simple. C'est ça être un homme. C'est difficile, mais tout ce qui en vaux la peine l'est.

Joshua attrapa le doigt d'Oliver et refusa de le lâcher, ce qui le fit sourire. Tout comme sa mère qui refusait de l'abandonner.

\- Désolée d'avoir été si longue...

L'archer haussa les épaules :

\- Je savais que tu étais dans le couloir à m'écouter alors que j'avais ma première conversation entre homme avec ton fils.

Félicity rougit en baissant la tête avant de se lancer dans l'une de ses réponses à rallonges dont elle a le secret :

\- Mais vous étiez tellement mignons ! Et toi si sérieux ! J'avais juste tellement envie de t'écouter parler comme ça encore longtemps... Tu te ne rends même pas compte de ton sex appeal avec mon fils comme ça dans les bras ! Tu n'as aucune idée de l'état dans lequel se trouve mes hormones et là je t'entends parler à mon fils en le serrant contre toi et...

\- Félicity, c'est bon, calme-toi, lui dit Oliver en se plantant face à elle.

Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin très arrogant tandis qu'elle lui dire la langue. Les yeux dans les yeux, bien conscient de la tension ambiante ils se contemplèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Joshua pousse un petit cris de mécontentement. Immédiatement Oliver et Félicity reprirent vie et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. La jeune maman installa le tapis de change alors que le justicier déposa soigneusement le bébé.

\- À nous deux, s'exclama Félicity en déboutonnant le pyjama de son fils et en arrachant les scratch de sa couche.

\- Oh mon dieu, couina Oliver dans un geste de recule, pourquoi ça a cette couleur ?

\- Passe-moi les lingettes au lieu de te plaindre, grinça-t-elle en tenant les pieds de son fils qui lui gigotait joyeusement, heureux de l'attention qui lui est accordée.

Oliver s'exécuta néanmoins en grognant, incrédule. Félicity commença alors à nettoyer les fesses dodues de Joshua en roucoulant sous le regard brillant d'Oliver. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être à sa place. Pour la première fois de sa vie cela lui semblait évidant.

\- Félicity, intervint Thea, son portable collé contre sa poitrine, une amie vient de planter son ordi, et en temps normal elle se contenterait d'en racheter un seulement il y a tout ses cours de l'année dessus et...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle se tourna en direction de son fils et d'Oliver, n'osant pas demander à son ami de poursuivre :

\- Vas-y, lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, va donc sauver l'avenir de cette fille.

\- Tu es sûr ?

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Nous allons être très intime ton fils et moi. Je te rappel que j'ai pour mission de lui apprendre à s'astiquer, je peux le changer.

Félicity ricana en rougissant et en secouant la tête. Il n'allait plus jamais la lâcher avec ça. La jeune femme quitta rapidement la pièce, non sans un dernier baiser pour son petit Lézard, et laissa seul Oliver et Joshua qui se fixaient dans le blanc de l'oeil. Le justicier avait parût beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme avant un combat difficile, attrapa les pieds du bébé de la même façon que sa mère un peu plus tôt et se lança dans la bataille.  
Joshua gagna haut la main.

* * *

 **Voilà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais bon...**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis c'est vraiment très très très très très très très motivant.**  
 **Merci !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Comment va ?**  
 **Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires. J'ai dépassé la barre des trois cents !**  
 **Merci trois cents mille fois !**  
 **Merci à Delicity.**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Chapitre 19 : Oliver.

Les pleurs du nourrisson retentissait partout dans la cave, se répercutant sur les murs et irritant plus encore John, Oliver et Roy, enfin, si cela était possible...

\- Prends-le, s'exclama Roy en tendant le bébé à John comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

\- Je suis occupé Roy, cracha-t-il à moins que tu saches te servir du logiciel de reconnaissance faciale de Félicity.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à le calmer ! Il est rouge comme une tomate et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veux. Il ne veux pas de son biberon, sa couche est propre et il ne veux apparemment pas dormir !

Oliver, exaspéré, s'approcha de Roy et Joshua et pris d'autorité le bébé dans ses bras. Il le colla conte le lui, sa tête conte son cou, sa grande main maintenant sa nuque fragile. Cela ne calma pas pour autant le petit qui continua à sangloter bruyamment en agitant ses petits poings inefficace.

\- Aller. Calme toi mon Lézard, commença à ronronner Oliver qui parlait alors autant pour lui que pour le bébé, on va retrouver ta maman, je te le promets.

Oliver arpentait la cave de long en large en berçant Joshua, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, et, même si pendant de longues minutes cela n'eut aucun impact sur lui, Joshua finit par se calmer et même par s'assoupir une de ses petites main appuyé contre le cou de l'archer, en contact avec son pouls pulsant à un rythme calme et régulier.  
Oliver continua de promener le bébé en le gardant contre lui. Il en avait besoin pour se détendre et se donner une raison de ne pas arpenter la ville pour abattre à vue chaque stupide dealer qu'il croiserait afin de retrouver son informaticienne.

\- Pour quoi c'est si long, demanda-t-il à John d'un ton calme afin de ne pas perturber Joshua mais avec un regard noir qui terroriserait les plus téméraires.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas Félicity. Nous nous sommes trop habitués à ses compétences hors-normes. Dis toi que pour le reste du monde mon rythme est tout à fait enviable.

Oliver grogna avant de lui ordonner de se dépêcher.  
Félicity avait été enlevée dans la matinée alors que Thea gardait Joshua, le temps pour la jeune maman de faire quelques courses. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'héritier du Comte, un nouveau dealer de vertigo décide comme son prédécesseur d'enlever son IT Girl, prenant soin d'envoyer un message à Arrow.  
Oliver était allé récupérer le fils de son ami chez lui et avait décidé, pour plus de sécurité, de le garder auprès de lui sans en dire plus à sa soeur si ce n'est un très vague"cas d'urgence, je te rappelle".  
Oliver était partagé entre la fureur noir, l'inquiétude, la peur et la culpabilité. Elle était en danger à cause de lui, encore une fois. Sauf qu'il y avait Joshua, qu'elle n'était plus seule. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Où irait Joshua ? Avec sa grand-mère à l'autre bout du pays ? Dans une quelconque famille d'accueil ?  
Il fallait qu'il arrête ses conneries. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je l'ai, s' exclama John.

Oliver et Roy se rapprochèrent des ordinateurs pour prendre connaissance des informations acquises par Diggle.

\- Pourquoi les méchants emmènent toujours leurs victimes dans des entrepôts désaffectés, marmonna Roy.

\- Qu'importe. Dig, tu restes ici avec Joshua pour nous guider, Roy, tu viens avec moi. Tu rentreras par les sous-sols pendant que je ferais diversion et à la première occasion tu récupère Félicity et tu la ramène ici.

\- Elle ne te laissera jamais derrière.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton :

\- Elle doit faire cinquante kilos toute mouillée ! Assommes-la et traînes-la ici !

Roy se frotta l'arrière de la tête :

\- Elle faisait cinquante kilos, maintenant avec les restes de sa grossesse je miserais plus sur une bonne soixantaine...

\- Je vais lui dire que tu as dis ça. Mon pote attends-toi à des heures de paperasses en tout genres parce qu'elle va t'effacer de tout ce à quoi elle a accès, se moqua John.

Oliver les fusilla du regard :

\- Vous avez finis oui ?

Il détestait cette ambiance bonne enfant alors que la situation était catastrophique. Avant il aurait pu en rire, la situation était grave même si le gars était un amateur qui n'effrayait personnes mais plus maintenant, surtout pas alors qu'il serrait le fils de son amie contre lui.  
Voilà un peu plus d'un mois que Félicity avait accouché et, déjà, sa famille était en danger à cause de lui.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en tendant le lézard à Diggle.

Le plan se passa presque comme prévu. Roy récupéra aisément la jeune femme qui se portait comme un charme et, comme il l'avait dit il avait dû l'obliger à partir et à laisser Oliver se débrouiller seul. Il l'avait issé sur son épaule et s'était débrouillé pour l'immobiliser afin de quitter le lugubre entrepôt sous des insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

\- Vous êtes malades tout les deux. Aussi fou l'un de l'autre. J'te jure. En attendant que Dig te localise il était comme un lion en cage. S'il n'y avait pas eu ton fils il serait parti ratisser la ville à l'aveugle en descendant chacun des dealers qu'il croiserait, s'tu veux mon avis vous feriez aussi bien de baiser une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Langage, avait-elle grogné sans vraiment l'écouter, trop inquiète pour l'archer.

Heureusement, il fut revenu quelques minutes après elle alors que Félicity serrait contre elle un Joshua somnolant. Elle le berça, l'embrassa et l'enlaça encore quelques minutes, ravie d'avoir récupéré son fils, tout en observant chacun des mouvements du justicier. Elle pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était blessé au niveau de l'estomac. Apparemment rien de sérieux mais la jeune femme était tout de même inquiète. Elle garda le silence tandis que Diggle soignait Arrow qui lui non plus ne cessait de fixer Félicity et son bébé.  
La suite s'enchaîna rapidement. Roy ramena la petite famille chez elle, tout comme John. Pendant ce temps Oliver fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : ruminer.  
Il avait peur. Il était perdu. Et il était amoureux. Mais il était également dangereux pour elle. Il avait tendances à détruire tout ce qu'il touchait, hors, il savait, au plus profond de lui que s'il lui faisait du mal, même sans le vouloir ça le détruirait plus facilement que la mort de son père, Lian Yu, Slade, Tommy et sa mère avaient pu le faire. Là où tout ses ennemis avaient échoués une jolie blonde, son fils et la culpabilité triompheraient.  
Il devait faire quelque chose.  
Et vite. Avant que les regrets ne l'empêchent définitivement de dormir.

\- Je t'attendais, commença immédiatement Félicity alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Il venait juste d'y frapper et était un peu surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle lui avait ouvert.  
Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue -soit deux heures plus tôt- elle s'était changé. Elle portait maintenant un joli et très léger débardeur jaune poussin et un short en coton gris. Il déglutit alors que son regard s'attardait sur ses jambes magnifiques.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, s'était-il alors reprit en se secouant la tête.

Elle ricana en hochant la tête :

\- Pas la peine. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire : Félicity, tout ça est devenu trop dangereux pour toi, je suis devenu trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Tu es maman maintenant alors je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de l'équipe, déclama-t-elle dans une mauvaise imitation de lui. Je ne suis pas d'accord Oliver. Je te préviens, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer si jamais tu oses me virer de l'équipe. Je sais que je ne suis plus seule maintenant, mais franchement, je bosse pour toi à QC, je suis déjà dans la ligne de mir.

Oliver s'éloigna d'elle en se passant une main sur le crâne, frustré et furieux :

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu te rends bien compte des risques ! Tu ne peux pas avoir un bébé, vouloir à ce point être mère puis te décider une fois que c'est trop tard que finalement c'est plus cool d'arrêter les méchants !

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être mère, s'insurgea Félicity, seulement je refuse que tu me repousse seulement parce que tu as peur !

Oliver se retourna rapidement pour se planter face à elle, le regard fou, il attrapa ses épaules et la secoua :

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé ! Et tu devrais l'être également. J'ai peur pour toi, pour ton fils, pour ma soeur, pour Dig et Roy ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Félicity ! Tu aurais pu y rester tout à l'heure, laisser Joshua seul !

\- Et toi ?

La question de la jeune femme le déconcerta. Elle lui avait coupé la parole d'une voix calme et plate, du genre calme avant la tempête lorsqu'on la connaissait.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu as peur pour tout le monde sauf pour toi. Tu es revenu blessé aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas prudent. Tu te fiches de ce qui pourrait t'arriver et de la douleur infligé à tes proches. C'est vrai je ne suis plus seule mais toi non plus. Je suis peut-être égoïste de vouloir rester à tes côtés mais j'assure tes arrières. Je te connais assez pour savoir que si j'accepte cette situation tu vas totalement m'écarter de ta vie et donc il n'y aura plus personne pour te forcer à être prudent. Diggle et Roy tiennent à toi comme leur frère mais on sait tout les deux que tu ne les écoutera jamais. Du moins pas comme tu m'écoutes moi. Alors quoi que tu en dises je reste à tes côtés. Joshua et moi on protèges tes arrières. Comme tu le fais avec nous.

Oliver, la bouche ouverte et touché en plein coeur ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était...  
Elle faisait battre son coeur plus vite, le laissait pantelant et accros au moindre instant de cet acabit.  
Il relâcha ses épaules lentement pour encadrer son visage de ses mains :

\- S'il t'arrivais quelque chose...

\- Hé, l'interrompit-elle immédiatement en posant ses mains sur les siennes, je peux faire une rupture d'anévrisme à n'importe quel instant, ou me faire renverser. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout.

\- Je...

Il ferma les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et laissa tomber son front contre le sien.

\- S'il-te-plait. Je t'en prie, laisse moi. Pars. Prends le petit et va-t-en. Ne reviens jamais. Ne me cherche jamais. Je veux seulement votre bonheur.

\- Alors nous restons.

Son coeur eut une autre envolé alors qu'il savourait cette sensation. Il avait été terrifié qu'elle finisse par accepter. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Il avait besoin d'eux pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, pour éloigner ses ténèbres.

\- Oliver...

\- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant, chuchota Félicity, amusée.

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu avais donner mon nom à ton fils ? Je suis super fier mais...

\- Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel Monsieur Queen. Je serais honorée que mon fils te ressemble, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

S'en fut trop pour le justicier. Elle lui offrait tellement...  
Il ne tint plus, ne chercha plus à résister et fondit sur ses lèvres.

 **Alors ? Je sais c'est très guimauve et j'avais prévue quelques choses de plus... rock mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.**  
 **En tout cas encore merci.**  
 **Laisser moi vos avis, c'est très motivant.**  
 **Merci.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour ! Merci pour tout vos merveilleux commentaires !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 20 : 1er rendez-vous.

Le baiser d'abord lent et tendre prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Les mains d'Oliver encadraient le visage de Félicity alors que ses ongles ratissait sa peau du haut de son crâne à la base de sa nuque. De façon incontrôlable ses hanches se pressèrent à celles de l'archer, sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse. Elle avait du mal à pensée, à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle savait se résumait à des sensations. Les frissons qui parcouraient chaque centimètres carré de sa peau, le tremblement de ses cuisses, la chaleur qui partait du centre de son corps pour remonter lentement, tordant ses entrailles au passage et accélérant le rythme de son coeur, ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment d'empressement, qu'un désir ardant si dur, si incontrôlable et impitoyable qu'il en devenait un besoin.  
Félicity avait besoin d'Oliver. Sur elle, en elle.  
C'était comme de respirer ou de cligner des yeux. Essentiel.  
Oliver la souleva, grognant lorsqu'elle l'enserra dans l'étau brûlant de ses jambes. Ses mains palpèrent la chaire ferme de ses fesses, de ses cuisses et il loua le ciel pour ce short affreusement court ou encore pour ce débardeur jaune qui lui permettait de si bien ressentir ses seins rond.  
Ses sens étaient submergés par Félicity. Il avait son goût sucré sur les lèvres, son odeur fraîche et fleuries partout autour de lui, le menant lentement mais sûrement à la plus douce des folies, sa peau douce et soyeuse l'ancrant un peu plus dans ce monde de Félicity, ses gémissements mélodieux et addictifs lui assurant une loyauté sans pareil. Il était transporté. Partout à la fois, à la recherche de plus d'elle.  
Ses lèvres dérivèrent le long de sa mâchoire, grignotèrent le lobe de son oreille, grognant alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans la chaire du bas de son dos. Il embrassa ensuite son cou, lécha sa nuque et mordilla le commencement de ses clavicules tandis qu'elle se frottait à lui, caressait et griffait tous ce qu'elle pouvait enroulant plus fermement encore ses cuisses autour de son bassin.

\- Oliver...

La jeune femme avait parfaitement conscience qu'on y entendait une supplique désespéré et un ordre sans refus possible.  
Son nom sur les lèvres roses et gonflés de son IT girl le réveilla.  
Il se tendit, poussa un long soupir de frustration avant de laisser retomber son front contre le siens, leurs souffles courts et erratiques, leurs coeurs battant une chamade désordonnées mais simultanées.

\- Pas comme ça...

Félicity fronça les sourcils, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il ne s'agissait même pas réellement d'un souffle.

\- Je te veux, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi, mais pas comme ça, répéta-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Elle l'observa de longues secondes. Il était tendu, la mâchoire crispé, les yeux fermés. Elle sourit tendrement et caressa lentement ses joues.

\- Je t'ai dans la peau Félicity. Si tu savais... je veux faire les choses bien. T'emmener dîner, déjeuner, aller au cinéma, me promener en ville main dans la main avec toi. Je veux avoir la chance de te présenter comme ma ravissante, exquise petite-amie ! Et même si je crève d'envie de te monter dans ta chambre pour te débarrasser de ce short et voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux monter dans les aiguë je veux une vrai relation, adulte et stable, saine et pas seulement basé sur le désir que j'éprouve pour toi et une banale histoire de baise. J'en ai assez de me voiler la face. Je suis fou de toi. Je le suis depuis longtemps. Tu es... parfaite pour moi. Tu me comprends, me soutiens et me rends meilleur. Et je...

\- Oliver, le coupa Félicity, partagée entre l'amusement et l'émerveillement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard embué de larmes de la jeune femme :

\- Je comprend. Moi aussi je veux quelque chose avec toi. Mais je ne suis plus seule maintenant et...

Oliver déposa un baiser tendre sur son front :

\- Je sais. Et j'aime ton fils. Il est une part de toi. Et j'aime tout ce qui viens de toi.

Félicity ouvrit la bouche, en état de choc. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit ! Il l'aimait. Bon elle en avait eu une petite idée au vu des récents événements mais de là à utiliser les mots sacrés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Oliver Jonas Queen, Arrow, l'inflexible et inébranlable justicier venait de se livrer...  
Elle allait très certainement se faire enlever plus souvent.  
Elle l'embrassa, trop émerveillée pour utiliser de véritables mots, ses mains posées à plat sur sa poitrine, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants :

\- Je te propose d'y aller à notre rythme, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Pas de pression. Pas de plan sur la comète. Juste comme on le sens.

Il acquiesça avant de déposer une myriade de baiser sur son visage, insistant tout particulièrement sur ses lèvres et l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Félicity laissa échapper un long soupir d'aise.

\- Si tu fais ce genre de bruit je ne vais pas pouvoir me tenir correctement, l'avertit-il en descendant à nouveau dans son cou.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Tu es vachement doué.

Oliver laissa échapper un rire rauque qui émoustilla la jeune femme.

\- OK. Je crois que je vais y aller. Sinon ça risque de dégénérer.

\- Je veux que ça dégénère moi, s'exclama-t-elle avant de rougir furieusement.

Oliver lui offrit un large sourire avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Demain soir je t'emmène diner.

\- D'accord.

Elle était ravie de partager un repas avec lui. Elle était tout simplement heureuse que les choses changent enfin entre eux.  
Oliver déposa un dernier baiser chaste vers ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner. S'il le faisait il savait qu'il craquerait.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

L'archer se figea, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner brusquement pour se précipiter à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, encadrant son visage de ses mains et collant son corps contre le siens. Sa langue repartie dans se ballet incroyable avec celle de Félicity. Il prolongea l'expérience de longues minutes avant de reculer à bout de souffle et lui murmurer :

\- Bonne nuit Félicity.

Il s'en alla ensuite, laissant la jeune femme pantelante.  
Elle se fit la réflexion que si elle n'y prenait pas garde il la rendrait folle.

\- John Diggle !

L'ancien soldat se figea, parfaitement conscient qu'un mouvement brusque pourrait être interprété comme une tentative de fuite et donc augmenter la colère de la petite blonde qui le fusillait du regard, les poings sur les hanches :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais à mes ordinateurs ?

Depuis qu'elle avait son fils elle ne les appelait plus ses bébé même si le terme flottait encore entre eux.

\- Roy a dit que tu étais grosse !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et un peu de peur aussi alors que Félicity se tournait lentement vers lui :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Heureusement pour lui Oliver entra dans la cave à cet instant. Elle lui sourit timidement avant de venir lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. Il s'était passé une journée entière sans qu'ils ne se voient et, dieu seul savait combien de fois Oliver pouvait changer d'avis en une seule journée. Et puis peut-être ne voulait-il pas que les gens sachent pour eux...  
Elle fit quelques pas pour retourner fustiger Roy lorsqu'il la ramena contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je préfère ça, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je fais une rapide patrouille et ensuite je t'emmène diner ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour garder Joshua, demanda-t-il en désignant le petit berceau du doigts.

\- Oui, Roy. Il m'a traité de grosses. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire pour se faire pardonner.

\- Bien.

Oliver l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller se changer.  
Apparemment il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

 **Ce chapitre est tellement guimauve !**  
 **Merci !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour !**  
 **Comment va ? Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur !**  
 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21 : Ensembles.

Oliver sorti de la cave nerveux comme jamais. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Il avait passé sa soirée avec Félicity et il n'avait ressenti aucune nervosité, comme pour le reste de sa journée. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas reprit le travail, et même si son assistante actuelle était très performante, elle n'était pas sa Félicity. Elle lui apportait son café. Et lui faisait ses photocopies.  
Il trouvait ça... étrange et déplacé.  
Mais bon il supposait que c'était le genre de tâches dont une assistante de direction devait normalement s'acquitter.  
Il voulait seulement que Félicity revienne.  
D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il releva la tête après avoir ajusté les manches de sa veste en cuir il trouva la jeune femme accoudée au bar en pleine discussion avec sa petite soeur.  
Une incroyable bouffée de chaleur et de confort le traversa.  
Il aimait ça.  
Félicity, sa soeur, Joshua, Dig et Roy.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression d'être bien. À sa place.  
Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, enduré et fait n'avait plus aucune importance. Ce n'était plus que son passé.  
Il prit une légère inspiration pour se recentrer et se fraya un passage au milieu des badauds, séparant la foule à coup d'épaule.

\- Bonsoir Mesdames.

Félicity et Thea se tournèrent en lui adressant un sourire radieux :

\- Salut grand frère ! Je viens d'apprendre que tu emmènes cette belle blonde dîner.

Oliver déposa un long baiser sur le front de Félicity avant d'acquiescer :

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

Thea écarquilla dramatiquement les yeux :

\- Dieu, non ! Je me demandais seulement ce que tu attendais !

Oliver secoua la tête en ricanant avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa soeur. Il se tourna vers Félicity qui les observait avec attention, apparemment très amusée par cette petite scène. Sa nervosité remonta en flèche même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité d'impatience.

\- Tu es prête ? Roy est avec Joshua ?

\- Oui. J'ai appelé la baby-sitter pour lui dire que Roy prenait le relais. Et on devrait y aller rapidement avant que je ne décide de prendre mon troisième valium.

L'archer explosa de rire, amusé par son aveux. Il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux. Il lui attrapa tendrement la main afin de la guider jusqu'à la sortie du Verdant. Il avait choisi un petit restaurant intimiste, sans fioritures. Ils pourraient diner tranquillement sans que tout le monde ne les observent comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire.

\- Je te jure, s'exclama Félicity pendant qu'il garait sa voiture, j'adore mon fils, de tout mon coeur tu le sais, mais je veux reprendre le travail. Je m'ennuie. J'en suis au point où je fais un planning ménage tout les jours, je tiens des conférences à mon bébé pour lui expliquer pourquoi la nouvelle nanopuce de Queen Consolidated est révolutionnaire et j'agresse les livreurs lorsqu'ils ont deux minutes de retard en leur criant que leurs manques de professionnalisme sera la perte de leurs entreprises...

Elle le fixait avec des grands yeux désespérés alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle en lui assenant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, j'ai l'impression d'être une mère horrible ! Je suis seule avec mon bébé et je m'ennuie !

\- Tu n'es pas horrible. Il est normal que tu ressentes le besoin de voir d'autres têtes, de varier tes activités. Je suis certain que, lorsque tu reprendras le boulot tu ne cesseras de te plaindre au sujet de ton fils qui te manques tellement, conclut-il avec un sourire en coin, déjà amusé et attendrit.

\- Hé ! Je ne me plains pas ! Je te fais part de mon ressenti !

Oliver rit à nouveau avant de sortir de la voiture et d'ouvrir la portière de Félicity afin de la guider dans le restaurant. La jeune femme adorait le voir ainsi. Si détendu et à l'aise. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos afin de la guider totalement ignorant de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.  
Comme elle s'y attendait l'endroit était parfait. L'ambiance tamisée, la décoration chaleureuse et le repas succulent. Félicity savait pertinemment que cet instant merveilleux qu'elle passait tenait plus de la personne qui l'accompagnait plutôt que du lieu en lui-même.  
Oliver était parfait. Ouvert, avenant, décontracté, drôle et terriblement sexy. Ensembles ils abordèrent tout les sujets possibles et imaginables. Ils parlèrent de Sarah et de ce qu'elle avait fait, Félicity lui répétant encore et encore qu'il n'y était pour rien, ensuite ils évoquèrent leur relation dans le travail, avec Arrow et dans leur vie privée. Ils convinrent rapidement qu'ils ne devaient pas éviter à se laisser de l'espace sans quoi ils auraient rapidement beaucoup de mal à se supporter. Oliver annonça à Félicity qu'il comptait lui laisser le poste d'Isabel Rochev :

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es très qualifiée pour le poste et que QC à besoin de toi...

Elle rougit sous le compliment mais ne su quoi répondre :

\- Écoute, reprit-il d'un ton apaisant, c'est dernier mois tu faisait pratiquement mon job et le conseil en est conscient. Tu feras un travail remarquable.

Elle sourit, émue. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas choisis ce mot au hasard :

\- Et si les gens pensent que je suis passé par la promotion canapé, fit-elle, le front marqué par l'inquiétude.

Oliver lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher au dessus de la table afin de lui donner un baiser long et langoureux, qui fit se tordre de plaisir les orteils de la jeune femme, accélérer leurs coeurs et briller leurs yeux.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à leur répondre que ce n'est pas encore le cas mais que tu y travaille assidûment, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres et elle jura que son ton lui fit au moins autant d'effet que son baiser.

La soirée se déroula sous le même schéma. Un flirt éhonté, une ambiance chaleureuse.  
La promesse de la jeune femme de ne jamais le laisser tomber avait apaiser le coeur meurtri du justicier alors que son aveux quant à ses sentiments l'avait rasséréné. Ils étaient en paix. Heureux et amoureux. Ils le savaient tout les deux et en profitaient. Ils avaient l'impression que tout cela était juste.  
Ils étaient amoureux.

Voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré sa petite taille...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !  
Merci !


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut ! Comment va ?**  
 **Je vous poste le dernier chapitre de Pregnant assistance avec, je l'admet, énormément d'émotions.**  
 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre indéfectible soutiens, vos reviews et vos lectures. Près de 40 000 vues, c'est énorme.**  
 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Papa.

Oliver était comme un lion en cage. Il arpentait le couloir, faisait les cents pas et tournait en rond, tout cela dans l'espoir de tenter d'encourager le temps d'avancer plus vite, en vain. Les secondes lui semblait être des heures, les minutes des jours et les heures des semaines.  
Et Félicity ne répondait toujours.  
Il était avec la jeune femme depuis un peu plus de six mois. Tout se passait à merveille. Ensembles ils avaient redressés QC -Félicity avait fait le gros du travaille même si elle s'escrimait à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un travail d'équipe- et évités de justesse la faillite.  
Ils avaient gérés la presse qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer les rumeurs les plus folles, allant, comme le craignait la jeune femme, de la promotion canapé, au chantage éhonté, en passant par les problèmes d'alcool.  
Ça avait été très dur. Tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il y avait eu de très, très nombreuses disputes entre la pression du boulot, de la presse, d'Arrow et le bref mais tumultueux retour de Sarah ils avaient bien faillit laisser tomber.  
Mais ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Avaient persistés, certains qu'au bout du compte tout cela en vaudra la peine, et ils avaient raisons. Depuis quelques semaines tout allait pour le mieux. Tant et si bien que Félicity avait choisie de quitter la ville afin de défendre QC lors d'un congrès sur les développements technologiques. Elle était bien meilleure que lui à ce petit jeux et cela lui permettait de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Joshua. Le petit avait bien grandit et, du haut de sept mois régnait en maître sur la vie de sa maman et donc la sienne.  
Il aimait ce petit garçon. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible mais ce bonhomme était une part de lui. Comme sa mère il lui était essentiel. Il aimait tout de lui. Ses sourires, ses grands éclats de rire, son expression concentré ou ses colères épiques. Aucun doute il était bien le fils de sa mère.  
Elle était donc partie pour trois jours à Central City, confiant son fils au bon soins du Justicier qui avait accepté avec joie. Du temps en tête à tête avec son petit lézard. Sans sa petite soeur casse pied et têtue qui s'accaparait continuellement le bébé. Il avait prit en assurance et il ne craignait plus d'être seul avec Joshua, bien au contraire. Parfois il s'imaginait une véritable vie de famille et ses rêveries lui laissait constamment un goût doux-amer.  
Et tout se passait bien, vraiment. Ils jouaient, rigolaient, regardaient le foot.  
Et puis le petit avait été victime d'une fièvre violente avec quarante degrés affiché au thermomètre, il s'était mis à vomir tout ce qu'il prenait et avait de grande peine à respirer. Oliver n'avait pas hésité et l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, inquiet comme jamais.  
Sauf que depuis la prise en charge du petit -soit depuis l'instant où il s'était garé en trombe sur le parking des urgences- personnes ne lui disait rien. Une infirmière lui avait seulement expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire puisqu'il n'était pas un parent du bébé. Il avait cru devenir fou et, il devait bien l'avouer avait été tenté de les traquer afin de leur montrer qu'Arrow avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il advenait de son Lézard.  
En attendant il avait tenté de joindre Félicity, en vain. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Elle devait elle-même donner une conférence, mais bien évidemment c'était à cet instant qu'il tentait de la joindre désespérément.

\- Oliver !

Le justicier se tourna en direction de sa petite soeur et l'enlaça, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

\- Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

\- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sa phrase resta en suspend mais cela était claire comme de l'eau de roche.  
Thea s'écarta de son frère les sourcils froncés :

\- Ils ne veulent toujours pas te dire ce qu'il a ?

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-elle. C'est pas normal. Tu l'as élevé ce gosse. Si Félicity était là...

\- Justement ! Elle n'est pas là et ne répond pas, s'emporta-t-il.

Il était inquiet et terrifié et ce genre de sentiments avaient tendances à le rendre agressif. Il voulait que Félicity soit présente afin qu'elle le rassure mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne répondait pas à son foutu téléphone !  
Merde ! Il avait clairement le souvenir de la voir décrocher cette engin de malheur alors qu'ils étaient en pleine partie fine et aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de mettre son portable au rebus...  
Oliver reprit ses cents pas dans la salle d'attente marmonnant et jurant dans sa barbe sans faire attention à qui que ce soit, du moins jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne :

\- Queen, répondit-il immédiatement la voix dur et froide comme du marbre.

\- Oh mon dieu Oliver ! Je viens d'avoir tes messages ! Je suis désolée ! Comment va notre bébé ?

Sa voix était à la limite de l'hystérie et il était presque certain qu'elle pleurait.  
Il souffla, une partie -très infime- de la pression s'évaporant :

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne veulent rien me dire. Je ne suis pas son père après tout, conclut-il avec un rire amer.

Un long silence lui répondit avant qu'elle ne grince un très mauvais "je vois".

\- Je vais demander à Barry qu'il me ramène à Starling. Je serais bientôt là.

\- Très bien.

\- Je t'aime Oliver.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, rassuré.

\- Je t'aime aussi, il raccrocha et s'installa aux côtés de Thea.

\- Rassuré ?

Oliver acquiesça.

\- Elle arrive. Elle va demander à Barry de la ramener.

Ils observèrent quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne lâche d'une petite voix :

\- Elle a dit qu'il était notre fils.

Thea se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Bien sûr qu'il est ton fils Oliver ! Tu l'élève autant que sa mère. Tu étais déjà présent lorsqu'elle était enceinte ! Tu vis avec eux depuis presque cinq mois, lorsque tu n'es pas là il te cherche et quand tu rentres dans une pièce il te sourit comme jamais ! Tu n'as peut-être pas les mêmes gênes que lui mais tu es son père.

Elle attrapa sa main et lui sourit en continuant d'une voix douce :

\- Papa n'est pas mon père biologiquement parlant mais ça ne lui a jamais posé de soucis.

Oliver observa sa petite soeur, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle avait bien grandit. Finit la princesse pourrie gâtée. Elle était maintenant une jeune femme mûre et responsable capable de se débrouiller dans la vie.  
Il était très fier d'elle.

\- Oliver !

Il tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec une Félicity toute échevelée et débraillée résultat de sa course folle avec Barry. Elle se jeta contre lui alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte, le nez enfouie dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écarta de lui, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna derrière elle jusqu'au bureau des infirmières :

\- Excusez-moi.

Oh oh. Quelqu'un allait avoir des problèmes. Oliver connaissait ce ton. C'était celui qu'elle prenait pour lui passer un savon lorsqu'il avait pris des risques inutiles sur le terrain.

\- Oui ?

Oliver reconnu instantanément la femme qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas de la famille de Joshua :

\- Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de notre fils s'il-vous-plaît. Joshua Oliver Smoak. Oliver comme l'homme ici présent. Comme son père.

L'infirmière ne savait pas quoi dire, impressionnée par le ton dur et cassant de la jeune femme. Félicity avait un physique doux et attrayant de petite blonde écervelée mais, une fois qu'elle était lancée, sa ravissante et adorable petite-amie se transformait en requin surdoué et mesquin. Elle allait réduire cette pauvre femme en poussière.

\- Je... il n'ait mentionné nulle part que...

\- Je me fiche de ce qui est ou non mentionné. Un homme inquiet vous amène un bébé malade et vous refusez de lui communiquer des informations quant à son état ? Vous rendez vous seulement compte à quel point cela est grave ? Sans oublier le fait que vous savez qui il est, qui nous sommes tout les trois. Les médias nous ont harcelés pendant des semaines ! D'ailleurs j'adorerais savoir ce qu'ils diraient de tout cela.

Oliver décida d'intervenir avant que cela ne s'aggrave et qu'elle ne lui promette une visite de Arrow.

\- Comment va Joshua, demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur sa taille.

\- Euh... il va bien. Plus de peur que de mal. Une fièvre subite. Cela arrive parfois avec les bébés.

\- Peut-on le voir ?

Le soir venu Oliver et Félicity observaient Joshua dormir avec soulagement. Tout allait bien. Plus de peur que de mal.  
Certains que le petit ne se réveillerait pas Oliver entraîna Félicity jusqu'à leur chambre. Il la poussa sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur elle, parsemant ci et là des baisers sur son visage, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules.

\- Tu le pensais ?

\- Mmh ?

Elle adorait ses petites attentions. Elles étaient quotidiennes et habituelles mais elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Qui aurait crut qu'Oliver Queen, le Golden boy, pouvait se montrer si doux et exceptionnel ?

\- Pour Joshua. Tu penses vraiment que je suis son père ?

Félicity se figea avant de plonger dans ses yeux de tempête. Il semblait si fragile et plein d'incertitude...

\- Oui. Enfin, si tu le veux...

\- Mais je ne suis pas son père biologique.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa tendrement. Elle aimait tellement cet homme.

\- C'est vrai. Mais si tu veux mon avis ça n'a pas d'importance. J'étais bien la fille de mon père et ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'abandonner. Je ne pense pas que la génétique fait ou ne fait pas de toi un bon père. Ça c'est au fond de toi. L'homme que tu es et, Oliver, je ne te le répèterais jamais assez : tu es le plus exceptionnel, le meilleur, le plus fantastique des homme que je connaisse.

Oliver plongea sur ses lèvres et la serra contre son coeur. Elle était réellement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Elle lui avait tout apporter et sur un plateau d'argent en plus.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire joyeux, se remit à l'embrasser avant de reculer une fois de plus :

\- Alors je suis papa ?

Elle hocha la tête, le plus beau sourire du monde étirant ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers :

\- Tu es son papa.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Terminer. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**  
 **Il y aura peut-être un ou deux OS qui suivront cette fic.**  
 **En tout cas merci pour tout.**

 **Je bosse sur une autre fiction qui ne devrait pas tarder à être posté. Je vous mets le résumé :**  
 **Oliver est un puissant et redouté vampire à la tête d'un groupe d'élite destiné à arrêter ou tuer les êtres surnaturels renégats. Lui et son équipe travaillent depuis de longs mois à tenter de trouver et arrêter un monstre de la pire espèce. Il enlève des jeunes femmes, les prostituent puis vends leur sang avant de se débarrasser des corps. Et si sa motivation est grande pour arrêter ce malade elle l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il rencontre et sauve l'une de ses victimes.**  
 **J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que cette fiction.**  
 **Merci pour tout et à bientôt !**


End file.
